Little Black Book
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Ashley had everything she needed in life. Good grades, best friends, and a brother that was always there for her. Until one day she came home from staying at a friends house, to her brother gone. Everything changed. Kendall/OC! Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I have been in kind of a dark mood today so I decided to start this new fic, so forgive me if its super dark and evil, I don't mean to offend anyone at all at what is said in this so bare with me and let me know what you think! =]**

_**My Little Black Book**_

_**Kendall/OC**_

_**Summary:**_** Pain, abuse, coping, love, regrets, and most of all, fear. Breanna had everything, until her mother and father got divorced because her dad cheated. He left and was never seen again due to marrying the woman he cheated with and starting another family with her. She barely saw her mom because she was working all the time now so she was barely home, if she was she was sleeping or still working and she was okay with that because she had managed to get through everything with her brother James and their best friends, Carlos, Logan and Kendall. Everything had fallen apart again when her brother and best friends moved to LA the one night she was at a friend's house, she hasn't seen them in 2 years, they became famous. After they left, everything fell apart. She doesn't eat, barely sleeps, she started wearing long sleeve shirts and fake smiles to hide her pain, but in her little black book, she doesn't hold back. Ever.**

**(I know long summary, so sue me.)**

**Now on with the new story!**

_Chapter 1:_

_*Flashback*_

_My friend Danielle had just dropped me off after staying the night at her house, she was 2 years older, and so she had her license. I was only 15, so I didn't even have my permit yet. I say my goodbyes and tell her I'll text her later. She smiles and replies as I walk to my front door and she drives away. I laugh and unlock my door expecting to see my brother and his friends all on the couch. It was Saturday and they usually stayed the night here Friday nights and watched cartoons in the mornings when they woke up. I walk into the house and its dead quite. I walk around the living room into the kitchen and look into the backyard. No sign of them anywhere. I walk upstairs to my room and set my stuff down assuming they were still sleeping. I open the door and yell "Morning!" to an empty room. I look around confused at the pretty much empty room. His clothes were gone and his pillows and blankets were gone. I walk to my mom's office and demand answers "What is going on? Where is everyone and why is James' room pretty much stripped of everything that is his?" She closes her laptop and makes her way over to me. I am still in my sweats and my hair is in a messy ponytail. I remember when I see her look at me in disgust. I look away from her ashamed and put my head down before looking back up at her, waiting for an answer._

_She put her hands on her hips and me dead in the eyes and said the words that changed my life "They are gone sweetie."_

"_What the hell do you mean they are gone? What did you do?" I yell at her angrily. _

"_I didn't do anything! They got offered a record deal with Gustavo Rocque when you were at Danielle's last night. They left first thing this morning. Probably at around 7 was when they left to catch the plane." She told me calmly as she walked back over to her laptop and began working again. Wow her son and my friends just left and I think she could care less. Go figure, that's my mom for you. _

_Since my dad left when I was 10, James', Kendall, Logan and Carlos were my main support system and were always there for me. Whether me and James were at one of their houses or they were here, we were always together and never apart. Except for in school, since I was a grade lower than them. I ran to my room and tried calling all of their phones. All of them were off. I threw my head in my pillow and cried myself to sleep; hoping that I would wake up and this would all just be a dream, or more like a nightmare._

_*Present Day*_

I still remember that fateful day like it was yesterday, and every time I thought of it, I cut deeper. This morning I cut so deeply I felt sort of faint. You might be asking why, because I dreamed about _them_ last night. Every time I see their faces in my head, on the news, in the magazines, it crushes my heart or whatever is left of it. They took it when they left 2 long years ago, and all I have now is confusion. Isn't that the reason for keeping a journal, to tell secrets, to let out confusion or at least I hoped I would.

I hide. Pretend that everything would change, even though I know it will **never change.** I act like I am happy, I smile everyday and dress like everyone else, but I hide, reside, and dwell. On the outside, I laugh with my friends, or with what few I have left. On the inside, I am haunted. I am haunted by that one day that my brother left me. Haunted by the memories that are still as fresh as the fake smile I plastered on my face this morning, or the makeup, or more like cover up. I am only human and I may scream, but no one hears me and he doesn't care.

He is the reason for my pain, my fear, my fakeness, and the **bruises. **

It's all **him.**

My step dad. The guy my mom married after my brother and friends left. **He is the devil. **My mom doesn't know he beats me, hits me. She is always at work, and when she is home he just tells her that I fell and hurt myself again. I didn't know when you fell you get bruises on your arms, and your face, just your knees.

Sometimes I dream, fantasize of my escape. I dream I jump on a plane to LA and see my brother again and he will save me from this hell that I live in.

No one at school knows my past. Nobody knows that James' Diamond is my brother. Nobody knows I was best friends with Big Time Rush. Nobody knows how my home life is. That's how I prefer to live, with nobody knowing who I am. I never go to friends houses', they never come to my house, I never see them outside of school, and that's how I like it. Letting nobody in, having my guard up all the time, ever again to let anybody possibly break it down again and break me. **I am already broken. **

My name is Ashley Diamond. Welcome to my life.

_~*Now The Story Begins*~_

_**(The story will be told in Ashley's POV, will occasionally change, but mainly will be Ashley.)**_

I get up for school every morning at 6 am. So I have enough time to get ready.

I wake up to the usual sound of my annoying alarm clock and my mom pounding on my door telling me to wake up before I hear the front door slam shut. I won't be seeing her again until late tonight or tomorrow morning. I climb out of bed and walk into my own bathroom and take a quick shower. I get out of the shower and dress in  
><strong>( h t t p : w w w .polyvore. c o m /comfycoldday/ set?id=36414751) **because it's kind of a chilly day out.

After I get dressed I slide on the silver star ring and star necklace that was given to me as a gift when I was 13. The necklace came from my older brother James and the ring was friend my best friend Carlos. Kendall, Logan and Carlos all actually pitched in for it, but Carlos likes to say he bought it himself. I always wear it because it makes me feel closer to them even when they are so far away.

I am thinking about them again, so I roll up my sleeve, revealing all of my scars in the mirror. I stare at them and open the cabinet under the sink and grab a box that I keep my 'materials' in. I open it and sit on the floor and pull out the gauze I will need after it, and then the main idem, the razor.

I go in deep and slice, making only a slight gasp before I start wrapping it. You know what they say, you do something for so long, it doesn't even hurt anymore.

I put the box back and begin a long process every morning. My makeup. I grab my cover up and begin applying it under my fresh black eye, and the bruise that's starting to develop on my cheek. I add a little bit of eyeliner along with some mascara before I slide my boots on and grab my bag and am out the door by 7:30.

I don't even grab anything for lunch because you can't eat and cut yourself. If you eat and cut, it makes you sick to your stomach, so I never really eat anything.

I slide my headphones in my ears as I begin my walk to school. It's not that far from my house so I don't bother driving or taking a bus.

I feel like an alien walking into school today. As I walk in all eyes are on me and I hate that, because then I feel like everyone can see right through my clothes and see the scars or the makeup and see the bruises. The new me sits in the back of the class alone and doesn't really socialize, even though she dresses like everyone else. I shy away from everyone because I am scared to death of everyone on the inside, but I will never show that. I am okay on the outside, well maybe not okay, but I try my best to pull it off as best as I can.

Right now as my US History teacher rambles on about stuff that I already know about I think about my life and it makes me just want to curl up in a ball and cry. But that would be showing my vulnerability, weakness, fear and all of that is just out of the question. That why I cut, so I don't have to cry.

I arch my back, which hurts like hell, not only from the bruises, but also from laying down on my desk. I lift my sleeve a little bit to see my scars and previous cuts that have yet to heal, and a dark black and blue bruise that must be from last night when he grabbed me to prevent me from running away. I pull out my journal and begin to think about how I begin to write about last night. It was one of the worst beatings he's ever given me.

_ He came home drunk again. I had just finished eating an apple and doing some homework, thinking it would be safe to do that downstairs for a change. Boy was I wrong. Just as I was about to go upstairs he walked through the front door, drunk as can be as usual. He grabbed me as I began to run up the stairs and I fell down only 5 of them. As I was trying to get up he grabbed my arm and pulled me up and pushed me harshly against the wall in anger and frustration and back handed me. I pushed him and he stumbled and fell backwards. I ran upstairs into James' old room and closed the door then ran and hid under the bed. I knew he would eventually find me but I felt so much safer in here, because then I felt closer to him. I hear the door open and I see his footsteps walking towards the bathroom and I hear the water running. He begins walking towards the bed and I see him pull the blanket onto the bed and he grabbed my arm and pulled me out. I didn't even have time to register before he started whipping my back with a towel he must have just wetted down. I managed to get myself up and run to my room, close the door and lock it. He pounded on it as I cried and cried in my bed under my blankets. I fell asleep in so much pain last night. I am in agony now, sitting in class, wishing I was somewhere else. Not home, not here, not any friends. Just anywhere else. Now the makeup on my face and cuts on my body are constant reminders. Why do people stare at me all the time anyways? Do I have the words 'I'm abused' or 'I'm alone' tattooed on my forehead?_

I close the book as the bell rings signaling next period, which was Math for me. I knew what I had to do, but it wasn't going to be easy. I needed to get to LA, I needed my brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone who supported me with the last chapter! I understand that I mixed some names up and everything so I want to clarify that her name is Ashley, not Breanna or any other name that I might have mentioned in the beginning of the story or the end loll. I love you guys who read and review my stories! I really appreciate it and it helps me keep writing! So keep them coming please! And I need ideas so help me please too! =]**

Chapter 2: Little Black Book.

It had been a few months since that journal entry. It was March and I was almost a senior. I had been saving money for my trip to LA to see my brother for months and I couldn't be more excited that I finally had the money. My mom still has no idea and the beating severely got worse as time went on. I had been trying to minimize my cutting so James wouldn't notice when I got there, I haven't been doing it as often, but still as deep as I can get.

I sent in a demo CD to Rocque Records and got a call back to come and see them when I arrive. They told me they would pay for my hotel and ride to work every day. They didn't know I was James' sister because I didn't want them to spill and tell James before they even saw me.

I had study hall now after physiology. I was reading a book and talking with my friend Anisa when next thing I know I am meeting the floor. I had been tripped by some of the people I never got along with, even when I was on the cheerleading team. I had quit the end of my sophomore year for obvious reasons. Anisa helps me pick up my books and helps me stand up. "Shut up you jerks!" She says sticking up for me. She may be my best friend, but she doesn't know what I go through every day.

We both get up and link arms and begin walking again. "Hey I'm going to go to the library instead of the cafeteria for study hall today. Want to come with? There is something I have to take care of." If there was anyone I could tell about my leaving to LA, it was absolutely Anisa. She is the only one who knows about me being related to James. I knew I could trust her because of that, but I couldn't tell her everything about Dave. I couldn't risk losing her too.

"Sure, that sounds cool. Let's go." She starts pulling me and we laugh as we enter the library.

"So what are we doing here?" She asks sitting next to me as I log into a computer.

"I have to buy a plane ticket."

"What! Where are you going? On vacation? During the school year?" She asks again confused.

"Yeah, I am just going to go on vacation for a while, too go and visit with James. I have to see him, I miss them way to much. I won't be gone very long. I promise I'll be back before you know it. And we will Skype every night and I will keep you up to date about everything that happens while I am there!" I promise her as I purchase the tickets. "Okay I leave tonight at 10:00pm. Drive me to the airport?"

"Duh! I have to see my best friend off! Hell, let's go to your house now and get you packed. I can't believe you're going to go see James for the first time in 2 years." She grabbed my hand as I logged off the computer after printing out the ticket and dragged me out of school to her car.

When we arrive at my house, there is no one there thank god. The last thing I need is a drunken Dave coming out of nowhere and hitting either me or Anisa. We rush up to my room and start packing anything we could find. All my clothes, shoes and any other necessity I could find or think of. After I had 2 suitcases packed I brought them downstairs and put them in Anisa's trunk. We decided to go over to her house until it was time to leave. I left my mom a note and was just gone.

When we got to Anisa's, we hung out, talked about how excited I was to see James after 2 years and watched TV. Before we knew it, it was 9 and time for me to head to the airport. She walked me to the gate and hugged me tightly, like her life depended on it.

"I am going to miss you so much. What am I going to do without you for god knows how long?" She started crying a little bit.

"I am going to miss you too! I will call you as soon as I land, I promise! And I will get you an autograph from all 4 of them if you want!"

"OMG yes please!" We laugh and hug again as I grab my bags.

"Bye Anisa! I love you!"

"I love you too! Be safe, careful and when you see Kendall, use protection!"

"Shut up! I will call you when I get there!"

"Bye!" Anisa yelled one last time before I disappeared.

I took my seat on the plane and pulled my sleeves down even farther so there was no indication of them at all. I left all my 'materials' at home so no matter how tempted I was to do so.

After we took off I took my iPod off after I ordered water and started drinking it. I took out my book and began reading again.

Before I knew it, the plane was landing and I was in LA. One step closer to seeing my brother. After 3 months of planning this trip, I was finally here.

I get off the plane and head over to the Palm Woods hotel. I walk over to a man standing behind the counter. I saw a little girl, about 12 years old, arguing with him about some game that was going on out in the pool. I assume his name is Mr. Bitters.

"Katie, hold on one second. Hello, how can I help you today?" The man asked me as I approached the counter.

"Um hi, my name is Ashley and I am here to record a demo at Rocque Records. I was told I had a reserved room here."

"Oh yes, Ashley Diamond. Your room is 5J. Here is your room key and just take the elevator up to floor J and it should be easy to find from there, but Katie can help you. Have a palm woods day!"

"Thank you." I grab my bags and begin following the little girl.

"Hey, my name is Katie, as Bitters said. So your name is Ashley Diamond?" She asks stepping into the elevator and pushing the button to floor J.

"Um yupp, that's me."

"Interesting. So does James know you're here? I look at her shocked and begin to stumble over my words.

"Why would James of Big Time Rush know me? Of course he doesn't know I am here."

"Yeah right, you're James' sister, Ashley. I know about you. Remember me; I am Kendall's baby sister."

"I remember you, just was hoping you wouldn't remember me until I saw James. And I wasn't planning on that yet."

"Why not? I am sure he misses you and I know you miss him or you wouldn't be here."

"I am just not sure if he wants to see me exactly. It's been 2 years since I have seen any of them or talked to them. I guess I am just scared." I confess to her as we approach my room.

"Well this is your room. Have fun unpacking and when you're done come down to the pool, that's where I will be. And if you want to see them before we head down, we are staying in 2J, just down the hall. I am sure my mom would be really happy to see you again Ashley." She walks away and enters the room just down the hall, like she said.

I am picking up my bags and minutes later I see her walk out and begin heading towards what I assume to be the pool. I drag my bags into the room and decide now would be the best time, before I chicken out.

I get changed really quick into **(h t t p :/ w w w .polyvore. c o m / untitled_19/ set?id= 37151191) **and grab my phone and room key before slowly making my way to the door. Before I can even knock, I hear people approaching the door, I quickly turn away and start walking. The door opens just as I am stepping away and I hear the 4 boys that left my live 2 years ago.

"Hey what are you doing in front of our door?" I hear Carlos. Been forever since I heard that voice.

I turn around slowly and look at them with my light blue eyes, long straight dark brown hair, like James' and my lip piercing. I stand 5" 9' and very petite.

"Her guys. How's it going?"

"Oh my god, is that my baby sister Ashley Marie..." And I have been discovered by my older brother, James Matthew Diamond.

**Review or PM and let me know what you think! =]**

**Rissa;***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Too all the people reading My Life with a Baby, could you help me out? I am having a massive writers block and I cant seem to come up with anything. Help me out please? **

**And I am going to continue with this story due to loving it and love writing it. =]**

**Anyways I don't think I have anything else to say, so thank you all if you read any of this and help me loll.**

**Anyways, on with the story:**

Chapter 3:

For the first time in 2 and a half years, I have physical eye contact with my brother. I am frozen in my stop, like I am unable to move. He starts slowly moving towards me as the others just stand and gaze on at me, like I am a ghost. I probably am to them by now.

As James makes his way over to me slowly in his dark blue skinny jeans and short sleeve black shirt with converse. I guess they aren't heading to the pool since they are all dressed.

Carlos has on his black skinny jeans and a blue plaid shirt with some green vans. Logan wore a brown shirt, brown sweater and some dark jeans with some chuck Taylors. Kendall, who still owned every inch of my heart wore his grey beanie, grey jeans, black vans and yellow plaid shirt.

I acknowledge James walking towards me again as he approaches. He is staring at me in disbelief, like he can't believe I was here.

"Ashley?" He says quietly.

"Hey Jamie..." I say looking down at my simple black and white converse.

"Oh my god baby girl, it is you!" He engulfs me in a huge hug and lifts me off the ground. He spins me around while I laugh and giggle.

"Haha Jamie put me down!" I unhook my arms from his neck when he puts my feet back on the floor.

"I am sorry Ash, I just can't believe you're here!"

"I know me either!"

I turn my attention to the guys standing behind James, still in front of their door "Um are you guys going to give me a hug or just stand there and stare at me like you have no idea who I am."

As soon as the words leave my mouth, James moves out of the way and I am attacked by Carlos.

"I can't believe you're here! I am never leaving you for 2 years again!" Carlos said hugging me tightly.

"Dido! I see your still wearing your helmet."

"Oh of course, come on. You know me, never getting rid of it!"

I pull away from Carlos and go over to Logan. "Hey Logie." I hug Logan tightly around the waist and he hangs his arms around my shoulders. We pull away shortly after.

"I was really hoping you would stop calling me that by now." He says smiling

"Old habits die hard don't they?" I start laughing as I look to Logan's left where I see Kendall Knight standing with his shaggy blonde hair, and beautiful green eyes. No wonder I had a crush on his since I was 12.

"Hey Kendall." I say shyly looking at my shoes.

"Hey Ashley." He puts his arms tightly around my waist as I lock mine around his neck just as tight. "How are you baby girl?"

"I'm doing good." We are still hugging until we hear the door swing open quickly. We pull away and I look at all 4 of them. "I'm not even going to ask how you all are doing because it's quite obvious your doing great."

"Yeah but you know we all missed you Ash." Carlos said with a sad smile on his face.

"Yeah, all the phone calls definitely make it seem that way." I said spitefully, but with a nice tone of voice.

"We are sorry Ashley! We didn't mean to leave without telling you, just I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to get on that plane. You don't know how many times we have picked up that phone wanting to call you, but we couldn't." James said, hugging me softly.

"Well why didn't you? I may have needed you when mom decided to get married again…"

"She married that drunken loser Dave?" He said angrily. I bet he would be even angrier if he found out everything Dave has done to me over the past 2 years.

"Yeah, she did."

"She told me right before we left that she broke up with him and it was over."

"Well she lied to you didn't she." I said sadly, looking up at my big brother, who was still hugging me.

Suddenly the door to their apartment swings open and startles all 5 of us. We turn to see a frazzled Mrs. Knight standing there.

"Oh my, what are you kids still doing here? Gustavo just called me saying you didn't make it to the studio yet and I got worried! What are you still doing here? And who is this young lady?"

That is when Kendall spoke up for the first time since we hugged.

"Mom, sorry we worried you." He bent down and kissed her cheek. "We were going to leave when we ran into this lovely 17 year old girl. Does she look like anyone else we know?" He said hinting to her who I was. James hinted too by hugging me tighter than he already was, sensing my nervousness.

"Oh my god, is that my adopted daughter Ashley Marie. Oh sweetheart come here and give me a hug!" I detached myself from James and gave Mrs. Knight a big hug. I haven't felt this loved in a very long time.

"Well before Gustavo rips his studio apart, we should probably get going. You want to come Ash?" James asked.

"Oh Hunnie I am sure she doesn't want to sit around and watch you guys sing and listen to Gustavo yell at you." Mrs. Knight said.

"No its fine really, I'd love to go. I'm sure I'll end up meeting him sooner or later, and I pick sooner." I smiled and walked over to James. I am actually supposed to go over to Rocque Records tomorrow to meet with both him and Kelly, why not, it's a head start.

"Okay sweetie, go ahead. I expect to see you back here for dinner though!" Mrs. Knight yelled to me, giving me the motherly pointer finger.

"Of course Mrs. Knight."

"Ashley Marie, you know better. Call me mom, not Mrs. Knight."

"Okay mom. See you later." I walk over to the guys.

"Bye mom!" They yell to her.

"Bye boys! Have fun and take care of that girl right there!"

I smile at the fact I practically have a family again.

We spent the entire ride to Rocque Records catching up and laughing like we used to before everything changed. I felt more at home than ever before.

When we arrived, I became extremely nervous. 'Will Gustavo yell at me for not informing him that James is my big brother?' I really hope not. But from what the guys said, he really likes to yell…which scares me.

We walk onto the floor that is Gustavo's and are immediately approached by who I assume to be Kelly.

"Guys! Where have you been? She says to the quickly, but calm.

"Sorry we got-" Logan tried saying, but got cut off by a big guy with yellow round glasses on walking into the room, or more like rushing.

"Where have you dogs been? You are a half an hour late! And who is this young lady hiding behind James? Oh god Frey-Train! We have another stalker that followed the guys in here again!"

I instantly become scared until James started to speak. "No Gustavo! This is my little sister, Ashley Diamond. She is no stalker, trust me." He put his arm around my shoulder and brought me from behind him and kissed the top of my head. God I missed my brother.

"Oh hey Hun! You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow right?" Kelly asked, opening her book.

"Um yeah, but the guys saw me beforehand and I decided to tag along and get a feel for the place before tomorrow." I said politely.

"Well it's nice to meet you, sweetie." Kelly said smiling.

"Thank you."

"What?" Gustavo yelled. "There is 2 of you! Oh I don't have enough aspirin for another Diamond recording with me. Why didn't you tell me you were related to him over the phone?"

"Hey calm down Gustavo!" James said, getting defensive since Gustavo was yelling at his baby sister. "What is going on here?"

"She is a signed recording artist here at Rocque Records." Kelly revealed to them with a smile.

I looked over at them with a scared look, until I saw smiles appear on their faces too, pretty much giving me there approval and their proud of me.

"Well since all of you are here, we can begin Ashley's demo for Griffin, and we can begin recording for your second album guys. Come on, to the studio!"

We all walk into the studio and Gustavo points to me when he gets all set in his chair "You, the younger Diamond, go first."

"Are you sure Gustavo?" I said scared to possibly embarrass myself in front of my older brother and best friends and crush, who are all international superstars.

"Yes, he is sure sweetie. Go do your thing." Kelly said, hitting Gustavo in the back off the head when she saw him hesitating about me going first.

I walk into the recording booth and get myself set up

"Okay Ashley, just begin when you're ready." Gustavo said preparing himself and setting it up so they all could hear me.

_Every single day  
>I wanna tell you how I feel<br>But I never get past the butterflies  
>And I just don't know if I can deal<br>Are you really into me  
>'cause I know I'm into you<br>But I don't wanna take another step  
>Until you say ya feel it too<em>

_It looks like rain  
>And that's alright with me<br>I'm standin here just lookin for the chance to  
>Make you see<br>Sometimes a little rain is all you need  
>So let it come and wash all over me<em>

_You can ask my friends  
>They'll say I'm talkin' all the time<br>But whenever you try to say hello  
>I freeze and then you say goodbye<br>But I'm not tryin' to be cool  
>It's just that I'm a little shy<br>And I wanna be straight with you tonight  
>Wanna tell you that you're the one I like<em>

_It looks like rain  
>And that's alright with me<br>I'm standin here just lookin for the chance to  
>Make you see<br>Sometimes a little rain is all you need  
>So let it come and wash all over me<em>

_Over and over  
>I try to get closer<br>But I always end up alone  
>I search for a sign<br>That you wanna be mine  
>But until then I'm takin' it slow<em>

_It looks like rain  
>And that's alright with me<br>I'm standin here  
>Just lookin for the chance to make you see<br>Sometimes a little rain is all you need  
>So let it come and wash all over me<em>

_It looks like rain  
>And that's alright with me<br>I'm standin here just lookin for the chance to  
>Make you see<br>Sometimes a little rain is all you need  
>So let it come and wash all over me<em>

_It looks like rain  
>And that's alright with me<br>I'm standin here just lookin for the chance to  
>Make you see<br>Sometimes a little rain is all you need  
>So let it come and wash all over me<em>

_It looks like rain  
>And that's alright with me<br>I'm standin' here just lookin' for the chance to  
>Make you see<br>Sometimes a little rain is all you need  
>So let it come and wash all over me<em>

I take the headset off and look at everyone on the other side, waiting for their reactions.

**Hey guys! So to everyone who reads My Life With A Baby, my TNLOCK fic, I am having a massive writers block with that story so if you could help me I would really appreciate it! Thank you! =] Read and Review!**

**Rissa;***


	4. Chapter 4

**;I…ahh who am I kidding, I have no authors note. Just going to get on with the story loll. **

I stare at them through the glass for a few seconds before they all start clapping and hollering for me. I get this feeling in my stomach as I look at Kendall and see him giving me thumbs up with a big smile on his face. I think their butterflies? I walk out and am engulfed in a huge hug from my brother.

"Ashley, you were amazing! I can't believe you can sing like that! It's incredible. I couldn't be more proud of you." James let the hug go and they all congratulated me.

"Thanks guys, now go! I want to see you guys sing!" I push James towards the door, but Kendall stays with me for a second.

"You really were amazing Ash." He quickly kissed my cheek before running after the guys into the studio. Kelly saw the scene and gave me a big smile. I smiled back and focused my attention to the boys singing their new hit 'If I Ruled the World'. I had heard it on the radio a few times, but I never fully listened to it. It was way too painful.

I watch them with a big smile, how they all got lost in the songs made me think I had been selfish for wishing they were home.

I walk out of the studio and go sit in the orange lobby outside of the recording studio and outside Gustavo's office. The tears start falling and I can't stop them so I bend over and my head on my knees with my hands on my head. I was crying so I didn't even hear the door open and someone come out after me.

"Are you alright Ashley?" It was Logan. Logan was always the serious, but funny one. He was also my therapist along with Kendall.

I bend back up and wipe my tears fiercely so it would look like I wouldn't even look like I have been crying. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just needed a breathe."

"You know, we have been friends for as long as I can remember, so I know when you're lying. Tell me the truth Ashley. Please. You know you can trust me."

"I just feel so selfish. I have spent the last 2 years hoping for you guys to walk through the door and save me from the hell that was my life. But it never happened. And now seeing you all so happy in there recording I realized I was being so selfish." I confessed to Logan still crying. His face went to sympathetic and pulled me into a hug as I stained his shirt with my tears.

I calmed down after a minute and pulled away. He pulled the hair away from my face and wiped my tears. "Ashley, what do you mean 'the hell that has been your life'?"

I guess if I could trust anybody in the world, it could be these guys and I know Logan wouldn't tell them unless I told him too or I was ready to tell them. "After you guys left, mom was home less and less. She married that loser and ever since then he has been making my life a living hell. He abused me, he hurts me. Logan, I felt like I had no way out." I lifted my sleeve a little so he could see only a little of what I have done to myself.

"Ashley! Why? Why didn't you call? We would have taken the first flight out to come back and get you..."

"I can't believe I let this happen to my little sister…" Me and Logan turn at the sudden appearance of James. "I am so sorry Ashley…" He had tears in his eyes and was leaning onto Kendall, who looked equally as sad and guilty as the rest of them.

"Guys, go home for the rest of the day. You all need to talk. I will see you all tomorrow afternoon." Kelly said popping her head out with a sad smile.

"Thanks Kelly. Come on Ashley." This was a conversation I wasn't ready for.

When we get back to the Palm Woods, we head right up to my room, knowing that Mrs. Knight was in their room with Katie.

"Okay I want to know what the hell is going on and what happened back home!" James said as soon as I shut the door.

"After you left, mom started working more and more to the point she was barely home. David, her new husband then, would get mad and take it out on me. He would drink and drink then come home, if mom wasn't home he would take him aggressive out on me...Every night. With every time he hit me, would be a nice cut the next morning. I'm so sorry James!"

He pulled me in a hug as I cried again and stroked my hair. "I am so sorry Ashley. I should have been there or at least taken you with me back here. I am such a horrible brother."

"No you're not James. You didn't know and I refused to call and tell you. I love you and you're the best brother ever."

"This has been quite the eventful day. We are going to head back and we'll see you later Ash. Call if you need anything." And with that, James, Carlos and Logan left to their room. And Kendall was still here.

I take a seat at the island table while Kendall stands on the other side with a glass of water. He was just staring at me.

"What's going on Kendall? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just can't believe everything you have been through at such a young age, and you can still be beautiful as ever."

I blushed fiercely "Thanks Kendall." I shyly looked at my hands that are intertwined on the island.

"I am going to be honest, you look really sexy sitting there like that and I really want to kiss you right now." Kendall said setting the glass down on the table.

I get up and walk around the counter with a sudden boast of confidence. I walk right up to him and put my face close to him so our lips are millimeters apart. "So kiss me."

When he brushed his lips to mine, something went off inside me like fireworks on the 4th of July. I kissed him back and it became intense extremely fast. He deepened the kiss and I put my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me. I couldn't believe that I was making out with Kendall Knight, the guy I had a crush on since I was 12 years old.

He set his arms around my waist and I push whatever book I set on there earlier, off. He grabs the back of my thighs and lifts me to set me on the counter. I run my hands threw his shaggy blonde hair and remove the beanie that was resting on the top of his head. The kiss deepens even more, which I didn't even think was possible and our hands are wondering all over each other's bodies.

We pull away due to the lack of breath and just stare at each other. This has become more intense than I ever imagined on my first night here, not that I'm complaining at all.

I run my hand over his hair again as his hand is running up and down my thighs, and because I was wearing shorts, he was touching bare skin.

I unbutton the plain shirt he was wearing and remove it, tossing it to the side. He slowly puts his hands under my shirt and lifts it over my head and also tosses that to the side. I had a cami on under it. When he saw that he slides the strap of the cami down my shoulder and kisses it softly. I throw my head back and bite my lip to hold back a moan. He kept putting slow and gentle kisses on my neck and shoulders.

"Oh my god Kendall, if you don't kiss me now I swear I am going to explode." I pull his lips back to mine and start our battle of dominance again. He lifts me off the counter and carries me to my room. Nothing is put away, so it's a disaster. But I didn't care. I was about to have sex with the guy of my dreams, Kendall Knight.

He opens the door and kicks it shut with his foot. He slams me against the wall roughly making me let out a loud moan and then bring my lips back to his. I remove the grey wife beater he had on underneath the button up and as the kiss becomes more intense we hear knocking on my door.

We slowly pull away and he puts me down as we both quickly put the clothes we random threw around fixed our hair and clothes and tried to even out our breathing before answering the door. Kendall takes a seat on the couch and turns the TV on to make it look like we were watching TV instead of ruthlessly making out in my bedroom.

I open the door and I see Logan standing there. "Hey Ashley, we need to talk." I open the door wider to allow Logan to enter. He walks in and stands by the island.

"Okay, is it okay if Kendall stays here?" I ask as Kendall gets up and walks over to us.

"Yeah, he can hear this. Look, James is really torn up about what you told us earlier. He feels horrible and feels like this is his fault. All he keeps saying is 'we shouldn't have left you' or 'we should have taken you with us'. He says he knew his mom wouldn't be around, he just didn't think she would keep him around."

"Oh god. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't want you to feel guilty for it. I should have called and told you, but I didn't." I looked up and Kendall as he rest a comforting hand on my back.

"No I am really glad you told us, but James... I don't know if he can take this without wanting to jump on a plane back to Minnesota and beat the shit out of that guy." Logan said looking at his hands "I think we all actually want to go and beat the shit out of him."

"I agree to the extreme on this one Ash, we all love you, James especially." Kendall pitched in.

I started to feel loved again, the way I did before they left.

"Guys, hang on 2 seconds okay. I am going to go talk to James. I have an idea." I said walking towards the door.

"Okay."

I walk to 2J and knock on the door. Carlos answers. "Ashley! Thank god, come in and talk to your brother."

"Yeah, is he okay?"

"He is pretty upset, but I got him to calm down a bit." Carlos said walking out and headed to what I assume to be my apartment.

"James?" I headed to his room and walked in.

"Ashley? What are you doing here?"

"Just came here to tell you I am moving here James. I am not going back to Minnesota."

**R&R~Please. PM me with ideas for this story and my The Nine Lives of Chloe King Story, My Life With A Baby33**

**Rissa;***


	5. Chapter 5

**No authors note again…so just going to get on with the story. =]**

_Chapter 5_:

I woke up the next morning to a pounding on my door **(I know I'm sorry I am skipping the heart to heart between her and James, I just don't know how to write it, but I can see it in my head. Sorry!) **I get up out of my comfy bed and make my way out of my room to the door, I open it to find my best friends waiting there for me.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I say as I open the door wider so they can enter.

"Even though we had a very eventful day yesterday" He was referring to the entire home story that I admitted to them, but they had no idea about what happened with me and Kendall, so it was more eventful then you think Logan. "We still have to go to the studio today. Kelly just called and said Gustavo has a duet for us or something."

"Oh okay, just let me get showered and dressed and we can go." I jumped in the shower and got dressed in **(http: /www .polyvore. com /untitled/set? id=39135080)(No Spaces or parentheses) **I grab my iPhone that James bought me last night and slipped it into my pocket as I slide my shoes on.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah come on!" We head out the door and make it to the car that will drive us to Rocque Records. After the driver starts driving I feel my phone vibrate. I take it out as James, Carlos and Logan start there out conversation and see the text is from Kendall.

_K: Hi cutie ;]_

_A: Hi sexy ;]_

_K: Whatcha doin'?_

_A: Going to work with you and the other dorks ;p you?_

_K: That's hurtful, and nothing same and thinking about yesterday…_

_A: Yesterday? Mhm, wonder what you are talking about Mr. Kendall Knight…_

_K: You know very well what I am talking about… _

_A: Noo, inform me please?_

_K: I'll remind you later ;]_

_A: Says who?_

_K: Says me… and the look in your eyes :]_

I look up at him and smile as I send him one last text.

_A: We will see about that later ;]_

I put my phone away and see that we have arrived at Rocque Records. We exit the car and make our way to the floor. Me and Kendall occasionally running into each other as a joke to try and annoy each other.

As we exit the elevator we see Kelly stand there waiting for us. "Come on guys, Gustavo is waiting for you in the studio. He is really excited about this new song."

We head to studio B and see Gustavo setting the sound up for the song. "Okay dogs, and Ashley. I wrote a new song yesterday after you all left and it will be a duet for all 5 of you. Now take this sheet and get in there!" We all grab a sheet with the lyrics on and run in the studio and get ready. Since James has to have his own space when recording, I share with Kendall.

"Okay and now start!" Gustavo says starting the music.

_Whoa Oh  
>Whoa oh<em>

_Kendall:__  
>Maybe this could be the line<br>That starts the whole story  
>Maybe you could be the one<br>The one who's meant for me_

_I know that I should wait  
>But what if you're my soul mate?<br>I'll slow down when you say, slow down  
>We can<em>

_Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan:__  
>We can party like the weekend<br>You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah  
>I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'<br>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'_

_We could be onto something so good  
>Tell me that your mine<br>I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<em>

_Logan:_

_Do you notice me at all?  
>I'm usually lost for words<br>You know I can't help but fall  
>I've never felt so sure<em>

_Got me in a hurry  
>But you don't gotta worry<br>I'll slow down  
>When you say slow down<br>We can_

_James, Kendall, Carlos, Logan:  
><span>__ We can party like the weekend  
>You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah<br>I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<em>

_We could be onto something so good  
>Tell me that your mine<br>I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin' right<em>

_For two of our kind  
>So let's party like it's 99<br>I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<em>

_Ashley:__  
>Hey, baby, you drive me crazy<br>It ain't about what you done for me lately  
>It's all about you, no lie, it's the truth<br>Just wanna say I got a big time crush on you_

_Carlos:__  
>I know you know<br>We could be somethin'  
>I know you know<br>We got somethin'_

_All:__  
>We can party like the weekend<br>You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah  
>I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'<br>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'_

_We could be onto something so good  
>Tell me that your mine<br>I know you know you've got my heart pumpin'  
>I know you know we know we've got somethin' right<em>

_For two of our kind  
>So let's party like it's 99, yeah<br>I know we've got somethin'_

_Woah, oh  
>We got something so right<br>Woah, oh_

As we were singing me and Kendall would occasionally glance over at him and when I sang my part I looked right him, as he looked back at me.

When we finished I headed out as Gustavo wanted the guys to record one more song. Me and Kelly walked out so I could get a glass of water when she started talking to me.

"So what was that whole thing between you and Kendall?"

"Wha...What are you talking about?" I nervously said, hoping the stutter wouldn't be noticed. Unfortunely it did.

"You liar. I saw the way you too were looking at each other. Are you together?"

"No, no way. We are best friends." I open my water and take a quick sip of it.

"Yeah okay… Well for whatever its worth, we are both girls and you can talk to me in anything. I wouldn't even dream of telling Gustavo or the guys. I understand how hard it is to be around guys all the time with no one to talk to who understands."

"Thank you so much. Do you mean that?" I look nervously at her.

"Of course I do."

I started to tell her about what had happened yesterday between me and Kendall, and for the first time I honestly believed that I had someone who I could totally tell anything to and they really wouldn't say anything to anyone else.

"Oh Hunnie that is so cute, I couldn't tell you what he was feeling directly, but from how he was looking at you in that booth, he really likes you sweetheart. So do something about it later if he really means those texts from earlier." After she told me that we headed over to the studio again and they were recording 'Music Sounds Better with you'.

It was an amazing song and when Kendall sang I felt like we were connected somehow. When he sang the line about heartbreak, I became curious and decided to ask Logan about it later, knowing he would tell me without a doubt in his mind.

I glance as Kelly as she nudges me with her elbow. I smile and blush and look down then back up but I look as James this time. I felt so much happiness as he looked so happy behind that microphone. I smiled at him and when they finished I clapped and giggled.

After that we left and they told us to be back tomorrow at 9am. We all agreed and said our goodbyes. We got back in the car and all started talking about the music they recorded.

"So what did you think Ash?" James asked.

"I loved it, the song was sooo good!" I said giving James a high five.

Then Carlos jumped in "And they duet we got to do! Incredible!"

"I know Ash you were great in that song." Logan agreed with Carlos.

When we got back to the Palm Woods, they guys except Kendall said they were going to the pool. We told them we would meet them later. Kendall said he was going to 2J, but I knew he was coming to my place.

When we got to my apartment, I walked to my room to get changed out of my clothes. I changed into **(http: /www. polyvore .com /cgi/ set? id=39139187) **with no shoes, just bare foot.

When I walk out of my room I see Kendall sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on TV until he sees me. I lean against my door frame and glance at him. He turns the TV off and gets up from his position on the couch and approaches me.

As we stare intently at each other I speak first "So did you mean what you said earlier?"

"I don't know, did you?" He says as his arms go on the wall on either side of my head.

"I can show you better than I can tell you" I throw my arms around his neck and attach our lips in a kiss. The kiss grew as deep as possible in a matter of moments. Ashley felt like she was in heaven, floating on a cloud. Kendall removed his hands from the wall and put the tightly around her waist and pushed her into the wall roughly just like the previous night. He pushed her shirt over her head and pushed his lips against hers again. It was a good thing he was holding her, she was pretty sure of he wasn't she would've melted, the same feeling she had yesterday. She tangled her fingers in his shaggy blonde hair and settled them on the back of his neck, trying to bring him closer to her, as if that was possible. His lips were so soft, just like she had imagined for all of these years. She finally discovered last night that what she had been dreaming about for so long was true.

He pushed them off the wall and laid her down on her bed, his lips never leaving hers. They parted for a brief second so she could take off his shirt. He was so gentle, so loving. Her heart was pounding, she had wanted this for so long, and by the looks of it, so had he. Kendall parted his lips from hers and ducked his head lower and kissed her neck. Ashley trailed her fingers up his sides before lifting up his head and kissed him deeply. Kendall skimmed his fingertips up her arms and traced the outline of her bra while Ashley moved her hands down to fumble with his belt. Once unbuckled she slid it out and threw it across the room, then wrapped her arms around his neck again.

Kendall removed the bra and teased her a bit before removing her pants and underwear. "Oh my god Kendall..." Ashley moaned, pulling his head back up to kiss him deeply and shifted slightly so she could spread her legs wider, Kendall settling between them. Kendall could feel how wet she was, his cock lightly teasing on her center. "Oh Ash, I missed you so much." He moved his hand down to the apex of her thighs and massaged her aching clit, turning his head to gently suck on her neck, but not hard enough to leave a hickey, or so they thought.

Ashley gave a little yelp and arched her back into his touch, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. The movements of his hand sent little bolts of desire through her, deepening her need for him. "Now, Kendall. Please..." As he pushed into her, he flipped them over so he was sitting and she was on his lap as they grinded into each other as she began to ride him so softly. Kendall groaned in so much pleasure and couldn't take how slow she was going so he flipped them back over violently and he plunged into her harder and deeper, his lips seeking out hers and kissed her passionately. She trembled when he angled his thrusts to graze her sweet spot, and moved her legs down a bit to his hips, pushing their groins tighter together. Her arms held him closer, wanting their skin to touch as much as possible. Kendall moved one of his hands down to fondle her soft breast, and she sighed, pushing her hips up to meet his urgent thrusts. He plucked at her nipple and ground his hips faster, then moved both hands down to grip her firm ass. He pinched the soft flesh, hearing her moan into his mouth and he kissed her ravenously, his need to get off matching hers. Ashley felt herself getting close and broke their kiss, throwing her head back to the pillows, and whimpered Kendall's name. "Oh God...just like that. I'm so close." Ashley moaned, feeling heat shoot through every inch of her body and screamed, not caring if anybody heard. "Ohhh... Oh, Kendall!" She panted, her nails digging into the skin of Kendall's back, possibly leaving marks encouraging him to join her, which he did seconds later.

They both lay connected for about 5 minutes longer until Kendall lifted his head and grinned, kissing her again. He lifted himself off her a little and pulled out slowly without breaking their kiss, causing both of them to groan. Ashley untangled her fingers from his hair and he pulled away, never losing his smile.

We both lay under the covers and I think we are just going to fall asleep under I feel his arms slide around my waist and intertwine his fingers with mine while I slide over to press my back against his stomach as we fall into a deep sleep.

~*The Next Morning*~

I wake up to see Kendall still sleeping. I look at the clock and see it is 7:30am. I decide to get dressed and wake Kendall up and let him go to his apartment and get ready to go to the studio.

I put my clothes from yesterday on and I crawl over Kendall and sit on his stomach with each of my legs on either side of him. "Oh Kendall…" I kiss his chest gently until I make my way to his neck.

He begins to stir and looks up me "What time is it?"

"7:30. You have to go get ready."

"Okay. We will be here at 8:30 to get you." He gets up and gets dressed and walks over to me leaving me with a soft kiss on my lips.

I lean on my door after closing it behind Kendall and slide down gently thinking '_what the hell did I do?...'_

**R&R! And PM me with any questions or concerns or reallyyyyyyy long reviews or ideas lmao**

**Rissa;***


	6. Chapter 6

**R&R!333**

Chapter 6:

After about 5 minutes of sitting behind my door I get up and jump in the shower. I get out and get dressed in **(http:/ /www. polyvore. com/ cgi/ set? id= 39808976) **and apply some eyeliner and mascara with a tad bit of lip gloss. Since my hair is naturally straight, I don't need to straighten it.

As I am sliding my last shoe on I hear a knock on my door. I get up and let the guys in, and Kendall walks in like he wasn't here 30 minutes ago because I doubt he told the guys.

"Hey guys, let me grab my phone and we can go." I run back into my room and grab my phone off its charger, since I wasn't able to charge it last night, for obvious reasons, I slapped it on the charger before jumping in the shower. I grab it and slide it into my back pocket before heading out to the car with the guys. I was sitting in between James and Logan with Kendall and Logan sitting across from us.

"So why didn't you come home last night K-Dog?" James asked, calling Kendall by his nickname to grab his attention, since he was zoning looking out the window.

"Oh I was hanging out with Ashley watching movies and stuff and when I realized what time it was we decided to just let me crash on the couch." He explained, lying through his teeth. He was lucky he is a good liar. James replied with an okay and dropped the conversation there.

We arrived at the studio after a car ride full of random conversations and pointless banter, within 15 minutes. We walked into Rocque Records and headed to the studio. When the boys started talking to Gustavo about the new single they were recording today, I pulled Kelly out and into the café.

"Whoa, what's going on Ashley?" She asked worriedly.

I am catching my breath, due to being nervous "Me and Kendall…"

"What about you and Kendall sweetie? Ashley, what happened?"

"We had sex last night…" I whisper to her, even though I know they can't hear us.

"Oh dear, are you okay hunny? Are you two together? Obviously the boys don't know."

"No way! If they knew, James would have killed me and Kendall already. Last night, with Kendall…" I start shaking my head, trying to prevent the tears "was everything I had ever imagined it would be. And as far as I am concerned, we aren't together." I sadly say.

"Awe sweetheart." She says, wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

I gently pull away and wipe the tears. "Thank you for listening. I has to tell someone."

"Oh what did I tell you your first day? You can tell me anything and know I wouldn't say anything."

"Thank you so much Kelly." I hug her again "But we should get back before they think we ran away from them" We pull out of the hug and laugh before walking back to the studio, after making sure I look like I wasn't crying.

When we walk back in the guys is singing 'Superstar'. I walked into the view of the guys and see them smile at me. I smile back and grin as I watch them.

But Gustavo scares me out of my trance by yelling at me "Get ready Doggett! Your next." I look at Kelly and go over to her.

"Kelly, what song should I sing?" I whisper to her.

"Um you want to send a sign to Kendall?" She whispers back.

"Yeah."

"Okay, sing your newest song. What to Do." She tells me.

"Gotcha!" The guys walk out of the booth and I walk in after hugging them. I walk over to the guitar, pick it up and start to play, while looking at where my motivation comes from Big Time Rush.

_Tell me what to do, oh, about you.  
>I already know, I can see it in your eyes<br>when you're telling the truth.  
>Cause it's been a long time coming<br>so where you're runnin' to.  
>Tell me what to do, ohh, about you.<em>

_You've got your way of speaking,  
>even the air your breathing.<br>You could be anything  
>but you don't know what to believe in.<br>You've got the world before you  
>If I could only show you<br>That you don't know what to do._

_Tell me what to do, ohh, about you  
>somethin' on your mind, baby all of the time<br>you can bring out a room  
>this days been a long time coming<br>I say it's nothing new  
>So tell me what to do, ohh, about you<em>

_You've got your way of speaking  
>even the air your breathing.<br>You could be anything  
>but you don't know what to believe in.<br>You've got the world before you  
>if I could only show you,<br>That you don't know what to do_

_You think about it  
>Can you ever change, finish what you've started<br>Make me wanna stay, tired of conversation  
>Show me something real, find out what your part is<br>Play it how you feel_

_Tell me what to do, ohh, about you  
>is there any way, anything I can say, won't break us in two<br>Cause it's been a long time coming  
>I can't stop lovin' you<br>Tell me what to do, ohh, about you_

_You've got your way of speakin',  
>Even the air your breathin'<br>You could be anything,  
>But you don't what to believe in<br>You've got the world before you  
>If I could only show you<br>That you don't know what to do_

_(You've got your way of speaking)  
>(Even the air you're breathin')<br>You could be anything  
>But you don't know what to believe in<br>(You got the world before you) World before you  
>(If I could only show you) Show you<br>That you don't know what to do._

I finish and look away from the guys and over to Kelly, who's giving me a huge smile and a thumbs up. I smile and put the guitar back where I picked it up from.

I walk out and the guys hug me again out of happiness.

"Ashley, I am at a loss for words right now." Logan says, surprised at how I poured my feeling and showed my emotion through the song.

"Thanks Logie." I hugged him and the others too, who were saying how amazing I was, except for Kendall.

The guys start talking with Gustavo, besides Kendall who stayed with me. I see Kelly signaling me to talk to him, so I asked him to talk to me in the café, where I had just told Kelly about me and Kendall's ron-de-vo, from the night before.

"So what's up?" He asked sitting down after pulling a chair out from next to me to sit across from me.

"Look, I didn't want to do this, but what does last night say for us now?"

"I don't know to be honest Ash, I mean I just broke up with my girlfriend like a month ago, and I don't want you be a rebound. I do honestly like you Ashley, I always have. But I don't want to do this to you. I promise, when I am ready for a relationship, you will be the first to know." He kissed my forehead and walks out, back to the guys.

As soon as he leaves the room I break down crying. Kelly must have heard everything because she walked in seconds later and wrapped me up in a hug. She lifted me and started walking with me to her car. She is bringing me home, where I wanted to be right now.

She leads me up to my room and lays me down in bed. She tells me she has to go and explain why she brought me home, so I let her go.

I changed into some sweat shorts with a heavy t shirt that slid of my shoulder. I eventually cried myself to sleep, but woke up to the sound of pounding on my door. I get up and answer it holding my head. I had gotten a headache from all the crying and the pounding wasn't helping.

I opened it and all the guys were standing there looking worried out of their minds.

"What?" I ask them confused.

"Kelly said she took you home because you weren't feeling good. Why didn't you say anything?" James asks me. It would have been nice if she warned me of what she was going to tell them.

"Yeah, I was starting to feel nauseous and got a bad headache so she brought me home." I explain. "So I took some Advil and took a nap. Starting to feel better though, so that's a bonus."

"Well that's good. We are going to head to the pool, unless you want us to stick around." I look at Kendall but then look away quickly to reply to James. "No you go have fun. I'll be fine."

"Alright if you say so. Love you sis, feel better." He kissed my forehead and walked out with the other guys, but just as I was about to close the door James comes running back. "Wait Ash, I gotta ask you something."

"Okay, what's up?" I ask, curiously.

"We are doing a concert tomorrow and I think it would be a great idea if you preformed with us."

"Um sure I would love to James!" I hugged him tightly, showing my gratitude.

"No problem sis, now we just need you healthy. Get some sleep and we'll stop by later to check on you. Love you."

"Love you too." He walks away and for good this time. I close the door and start writing a song for tomorrow.

Tomorrow came faster than I expected, but I was excited and nervous at the same time. I showered and got dressed in **(http:/ /www. polyvore .com/ untitled_ 31/ set? id= 39826740) **with a black beanie. I looked at myself in the mirror and began getting really nervous, not only of the performance, but of the song I am going to sing. I hope nobody makes the connection.

I get to the concert when the guys are singing 'Halfway There'. I walk to the side of the stage just as they are finishing their first set so they see me and know I showed up. James notices me first and starts to announce me.

"Okay Rushers! We have a special treat for you tonight! While we get ready for our next set, we have a special performance for you tonight. Please welcome my sister, Ashley!" He walks over to me and grabs my hand to lift me on stage. The crowd starts cheering as they walk off and I grab a guitar to begin.

"Thank you guys so much. This is a new song I just wrote last night." As I begin playing.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm like a house of cards<br>Your kind of reckless,  
>That should send me running,<br>But I kinda know I won't get far.  
>And you stood there in front of me.<br>Just close enough to touch  
>Close enough to hope you couldn't see<br>what I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now,  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile.  
>Get me with those green eyes, as the lights go down.<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile<em>

_My mind forgets to remind me,  
>that you're a bad idea.<br>You touch me once, and it's really something.  
>You find, I'm even better than you imagined I would be.<br>I'm on my guard for the rest of the world.  
>But with you, I know it's no good,<br>And I could wait patiently, but I really wish you would…_

_Drop everything now,  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile.  
>Get me with those green eyes, as the lights go down.<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile<em>

_I run my fingers through your hair, and watch the lights go wild.  
>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.<br>Lead me up the staircase,  
>Won't you whisper soft and slow?<br>I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_Drop everything now,  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile.  
>Get me with those green eyes, as the lights go down.<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile<em>

_The sparks fly…  
>Oh baby, smile…<br>The sparks fly._

I stop playing and I hear the crowd going nuts. My eyes start watering as the guys run back on stage and attack me with hugs.

I throw my arms around James as he spins me around as he is laughing with me. He sets me down and I hug the others. As I hug Kendall I whisper is his ear 'hope you got the hint'. He looks at me in sadness as I walk off the stage, so they can continue.

I get off the stage and walk to the car to head back to the Palm Woods, I don't really want to see Kendall, and I haven't wanted to since he said what he said yesterday at Rocque Records.

When I get back I walk down the street and got some Chinese food. I got it to go and walked back to my apartment. I turned the TV on started watching Love & Other Drugs.

I am near the end when I hear knocking on my door. I get up and put my food in the trash. I open the door and see Kendall standing there.

"Hey…" I say opening the door wider so he could walk in.

"Hi, what's going on? Why are you writing all these songs about me?" He asked, walking in and sitting on the couch.

"Why do you say they are about you?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you Ashley. It's just hard on me right now. I'll talk to you later, I'm going to go, before they notice I left." He walked out of my apartment and left me alone. I sat down and started to cry. I knew I had to talk to someone who could give me answers, so I grab my phone and send a quick text.

'_Can you come here please? I really need someone to talk to.'_

I wait on the counter until I hear a knock on my door. I run over and let Logan in.

"Hey Ash, what's going on?" He sounded worried.

I tell Logan everything, from the start to now with Kendall, knowing I could trust that he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Wow Ashley… that is crazy." He says, running a hand through his hair and down his face. "Look I can tell you why he doesn't want to date you right now. But you can't say anything to him until he is ready to tell you."

"Okay, I just want a reasonable explanation."

"Okay well the 2nd month we were here at the Palm Woods, we meet a girl named Jo Taylor. She was super pretty and moved down here from North Carolina for acting. We all liked her but Kendall got her and I had Camille. They started dating a little while after they meet and were head over heels. At least that's how it seemed for her. He loved her with everything in him, but when we got back from our last tour, we found out she was cheating on him with her co star. Soon after that she got a movie deal and took off to New Zealand. Broke his heart." Logan explained.

I felt like the biggest bitch in the world now for putting Kendall on the spot like I did. "How long ago was this?"

"A few months ago, happened right before you came back." He told me.

"I feel horrible. I shouldn't have put him on the spot like that…"

"It's alright Ashley. You didn't know and you can't feel guilty because you didn't know. He didn't tell you." Logan said.

"Thank you Logan… I just needed someone to talk too and I knew I could trust you."

"Oh Ash, you know you can. I was like your free therapist back in Minnesota." We stood up and hugged before he walked to the door.

"Again, thank you Logan."

"Anytime Ashley." He walked back to his room and I shut my door and headed to bed, just thinking about the green-eyed guy who stole my heart, Kendall.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

When I woke up the next morning, I look over at my phone and see it is 11 am, and I almost started to freak out until I realized it was Saturday. I got up and took a quick shower before dressing in **(http: / www. polyvore .com/ cgi/ set? id= 40228901). **I grabbed my phone and headed out the door to see what my brother was up too. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. I hear shuffling and a door opening then closing. Which of them is here and sleeping at 12:30 in the afternoon. I get my answer when Kendall opens the door.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" He says, rubbing his eyes, pretty much telling me he was sleeping still.

"I'm sorry Kendall, I didn't know you were still sleeping. I just came by to see what my brother was up too." I said, feeling bad I woke him up, since I know he doesn't sleep much with how Gustavo works them.

"No you're fine, I needed to get up anyways. Come on in." He says, moving out of the way so I could enter. He closes the door behind me and moves to the kitchen.

"So where is everyone?" I ask when I enter and see no one here except Kendall. Even Mrs. Knight and Katie are gone.

Kendall walks into the living room with toast and two pieces of toast. "Apparently Mom and Katie went out shopping for the day and the guys are out with their girls for the day." He hands me the note and takes a seat next to me on the orange couch. The note read.

_Yo K-Dogg,_

_I'm going out with Camille for the day, James is out with the blonde Jennifer, and Carlos is out with Stephanie for the day also. Mama Knight and Katie went out shopping and won't be back til' later._

_Peace!_

_Logan._

"Okay so their all out, so it's just you and me I guess. What do you wanna do 'K-Dogg'?" I say, making a joke about his nickname.

When he finishes his toast, he walks back into the kitchen and answers me. "Hmm don't know. Let me get dressed and we can figure it out."

As he walks into his room, I recall the night we slept together. As I watch him walk away, after he smiles, it makes me want him. After he closes the door, I get up and walk over to the door and open it. I see him with his back to me, but turns around when he hears the door close. He has some back skinny jeans on and no shirt. He looks at me with a confused look on his face "Ash, what are you doing in here?"

I don't answer him and just walk over to him slowly. I put my hands around his neck and kiss him slowly. He kisses me back for a second and pulls away "Ash, what are you doing?" I kiss him again and he kisses back again but pulls away again. "What is this?"

I slide my hands from his neck to his chest and settle them there "This is a fairytale."

When I kiss him this time, he slides his hands around my waist and he turned me around and began leading towards his bed. He threw me down and we begin another round of what occurred just a few nights ago. As he threw me down on the bed I sat up as he came over to me and captured my lips to his again and this time our tongues instantly met. **(This is going to be normal POV, cant write it from just hers.)**

Kendall kissed her deeply as he ran his hands higher on her jean covered thighs. He removed them in a flash and slipped his hand under the light fabric of my shirt. He moved his hands back down again and ran his hands up and down my thighs. Kendall scooted closer to her and laid Ashley down on his bed while lying on top of her as he continued to kiss her. He detached his lips from Ashley's and as he did she gasped and moaned as his lips went from her lips to her jaw to her neck. Kendall slides his hand along her thigh one more time before parting her legs with his fingers. He removed her underwear and rubbed her roughly, her core already slick with arousal just from his kisses.

"How naughty Ashley." Kendall purred in her ear as he plunged a finger into her tight heat and licked at the skin along her neck, breathing her scent in deeply.

"Kendall…" Ashley moaned his name as she shut her eyes, pressing her head into his pillow as Kendall nipped gently at her pulse point, just light enough to avoid bruising since she'd have to see James later and neither of them needed any of the guys asking questions, except for Logan, since he already knows. His speed picked up when Ashley grinded against his hand and Kendall added a second finger, pumping them in and out rapidly. He watched her chest heave up and down, and she panted wildly. Soon, Kendall didn't even have to move his hand much. He watched in lustful awe as Ashley practically fucked herself on his fingers, letting him feel what she could offer as her tight walls convulsed around him. Kendall was already painfully hard and groaned into Ashley's hair at the thought of being inside of her. He brought his hand down to palm his stiff cock through his jeans, seeking some type of relief.

Ashley opened her eyes at his soft sounds and looked down between them. She smirked and placed her hand over his and pressed harder on his bulge, stopping her own movements against his fingers as she sat back up. Kendall moaned at the added pressure and leaned forward to kiss the girl. As she swatted his hand away completely and cupped his erection firmly, Ashley maneuvered their bodies so that they switched positions, so she was now on top and he was underneath her, gripping her waist tightly. Ashley slid out of her shirt, throwing it so it landed somewhere in his room. Since Kendall was already shirtless, they didn't have to worry about him.

Kendall smirked as Ashley kissed his chest then his stomach and he bit his lip in anticipation. She smiled up at him as she hurried to work open his jeans, eager to taste him. Ashley pulled his boxers and pants down as he kicked them off so they fell to the foot of the bed completely forgotten about, watching his erect cock appear from behind the constricting fabric. Kendall sighed as a wave of relieve flooded him, but he didn't even have the time to take a second breath before Ashley had a delicate hand wrapped around his base. She gripped him firmly, locking her light blue eyes onto his emerald green ones as she leaned forward to run her tongue along his slit in a slow and heavy movement, gathering up his intoxicating pre-cum and moaning at the taste.

Growling from low in his throat, Kendall laced his fingers into her blonde hair and let her set the pace as she put the head of his dick into her wet mouth and sucked hard. Ashley pulled back and licked a straight line from his balls to the tip of his throbbing cock before pumping her hand up and down rapidly, loving the way his hips bucked toward her involuntarily with short gasps of breath passing his lips. She took his member into her mouth again, taking him deeper this time. Hollowing her cheeks, Ashley leaned down until she had his dick halfway down her throat and then pulled back teasingly only to surge forward and takes his impressive length in with a loud moan that vibrated through his entire groin.

"Fuck, baby… Get up here," Kendall commanded softly, tugging her hair with gentle pulls until she maneuvered her way back up to Kendall's lips. If he had let her continue, he would have cum, and he wanted to be inside of her…

Kendall pulled her into his arms and kissed her with everything he had, both of them softly whimpering against each other. Kendall flipped them back over and he ran his hands down to her thighs before latching his hands onto her ass, he lifted her up to wrap her slim legs around his waist and he had her sitting in his lap. He groaned and grinded up into her, his erection rubbing her slick folds and teasing her clit with each pass.

"You want it?" Kendall asked huskily, kissing along every inch of her jaw and neck as one hand gripped her thigh and the other kneaded her breast, as Ashley put one hand behind her to keep her from falling back and the other around his neck.

"Mhm…" Ashley whimpered and leaned into his mouth while trying to pull her head back to allow him more access.

"Tell me, Ash. Tell me what you want," he demanded teasingly, pulling his mouth away from her skin and slowing down his shallow thrusts. She looked him deep in the eyes with a rapidly growing smirk as he put both of his hands around her waist and she put both of her hands behind his neck.

"Fuck me, Kendall…" she begged with a sharp wiggle of her hips against his dick.

Kendall smiled breathlessly and kissed her roughly as she stood a bit then rested back gently onto his cock. Ashley was immediately filled, moaning pleasurably at the sensation as Kendall rocked their bodies together slowly. As soon as he was sure she was ready, he pulled out almost all of the way before thrusting back in forcefully, making them both cry out and wildly grip onto one another as Kendall fucked her hard. As he continued to fuck her wildly, he pushed her down onto her back, but keeping their bodies connected.

He kept a hand right next to her head, so he didn't crush her with all his weight and neither one of them bothering to stifle their moans as he slid in and out of her. Kendall would probably never admit it, but he loves hearing Ashley moan his name, and Ashley shivers every time he groans or growls into her ear as he buries himself deep inside of her. His cock throbbed with his oncoming release, and he could tell that Ashley was close as her walls convulsed tightly around him and her breathing hitched.

"Oh my god…" Ashley cried and bucked wildly into his erratically moving hips, both of them still amazed that this was just as hot as their first night.

Kendall pressed his head into her neck with a shout as she bit down onto his strong shoulder, both of them climaxing simultaneously. Ashley moaned into his skin as she felt Kendall's hot cum flood into her shaking body, and he continued thrusting in and out slowly, stretching out the intensity of their orgasms.

When we finished we laid in his bed with my head on his chest and my arm around his stomach while one of his hands lay behind his head and the other rested on my hip. **(Now back to Ashley's POV)** "Are you good?" Kendall asked me with an airy smile, his body still rising and falling harshly from previous events. She looked up at him and returned his smile. "Oh, I'm definitely good…" I whispered and laughed lightly, both of them feeling euphoric from their release. I lied beside Kendall with one leg still around him, before getting an idea.

I jumped up and placed myself on his lap again, with one leg on either side.

"Geez Ash, wanna go again already? We just finished." He jokingly said. I slapped him playfully on the chest and laughed.

"No you dork. Are we going to do this?"

"What do you mean?" He said as he sat up too, but not removing me from his lap. I got up and grabbed the blue plaid shirt he was going to put on before we started out ran-de-vue. I buttoned it up so at least my top half was covered. I climbed back onto his lap in the same position I was in before I got up.

Before I could reply, the door swung open revealing Logan. Thankfully just Logan.

"Whoa! You seriously had to do that in here. I sleep in this room too!" He said walking over to his nightstand grabbing his wallet.

"Why aren't you freaking out dude? This is me and James' sister in bed together. And where are the others?"

"They are down at the pool. We are going to go catch a movie then grab some dinner. Want us to bring you guys back anything? Oh and I already knew about this. Ashley told me." He calmly said "Don't worry, I'm not saying anything if you keep this up. Later." He smiled and left the apartment.

Kendall turned to face me, he didn't look angry he just looked confused. "Why did you tell Logan?"

"It was after you came over to my room and flipped out about singing songs about you lately. I just needed to talk to someone about it and he was the only person I could think of."

"It's alright. As long as he won't tell anyone, which we both know he won't. So what did you want to talk about before Logan came in?"

"Oh yeah, um I was just thinking we could do this friends with benefits thing. Like we come to each other if we need it, but that's strictly it, until you're ready to date again. Oh yeah and Logan told me about Jo, don't be mad. I was just curious to why you were being like that."

"Yeah its fine, as long as you understand why I don't want to be with you right now."

"Yeah I understand."

"Okay so we are Friends with Benefits. And nobody is going to find out, obviously except for Logan. Anywhere, anytime?"

"Basically."

He smirked at me, and kissed me passionately "Guess were doing this."

Let the games begin.

**Read and Review!**

**DarkenAngel;***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

After yesterdays crazy events, which included me and Kendall having sex… again, Logan catching us, us deciding to be Friends With Benefits and me writing new songs all night until I fell asleep. It was a fun night, but now we are back to school and work. I woke up at 7 and jumped in the shower. I finished and got dressed in **(http: / /www .polyvore. com/ cgi/ set? id = 40533688) **I look at the time and see it is 7:45, so I grab my phone and purse and head over to my brothers room, to wait with them. I knock on the door and Logan answers the door.

"Hey Ash, what's happenin'?" He says with a dorky smile and opened the door wider for me to enter.

"Nothing just got done earlier then I thought and decided to wait with you guys here since we don't have to leave until 8:30."

"Ahh well since you're here, can you wake up Kendall while I wake up Carlos. James is in the bathroom and just started getting ready so you can wake Kendall up any way you want too because you got time." He said sneakily. I playfully hit him in the arm and made my way to the room. I locked it just in case.

I see Kendall still sleeping, laying on his back like before. I go over and hit his shoulder, but he must have been awake because he grabbed my wrist and dragged me playfully and I ended up underneath him. "Hey Ash, morning to you."

"Oh hey Kendall. Fancy meeting you here in this position." I say with a sly smile on my face. He smiles back and leans down to kiss me gently. I deepen it and put my hands behind his neck, grabbing the baby hairs. We pull away when we hear Logan on the other side of the door.

"Kendall! Are you up yet? We think James is almost ready to go!"

We look at each other and he gets up and jumps in the shower real quick, I get up too and walk out to the kitchen where Carlos was eating cereal and Logan was eating a bagel.

"Hey Ash, is he up?" Carlos asks, with a mouth full of cereal.

"Yes Carlos, he is awake."

Logan smirked at me when Carlos looked down at his cereal. I flip him the finger real quick before anyone could see. I sit down and we make random conversation until Kendall walks out of his room and puts some bread in the toaster. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Not much, just waiting for James so we can get to school on time. It's almost 8:45."

Just as I say that James walked out of the bathroom and we all head out of the apartment. Me and Kendall travel slowly behind, but not far enough to make it obvious. Before we enter the classroom, Kendall smacks my ass from behind me and winks as he walks around me to his seat. Class went on as usual, like he had done nothing.

After class we all head over to Rocque Records. When we get there Gustavo immediately throws me into the booth with no song directed at me to sing. So I just decided to sing my new one I just wrote, so I grabbed the guitar and began to play. Since me and Kendall are on great terms, we agreed that if I sing songs about him, not to make it too obvious. We discussed this yesterday after round 2.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained  
>There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car<br>And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
>In the middle of the parking lot, yeah<em>

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
>I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now<br>But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
>Absent-mindedly makin' me want you<em>

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless<br>And I don't know why but with you I dance  
>In a storm in my best dress, fearless<em>

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road  
>In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here<br>In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
>In this moment, now capture it, remember it<em>

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless<br>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
>In a storm in my best dress, fearless<em>

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
>My hands shake, I'm not usually this way<br>But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
>It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'<br>It's fearless_

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless<br>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
>In a storm in my best dress, fearless<em>

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless<br>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
>In a storm in my best dress, fearless<em>

I finish and look into Kendall's eyes to see nothing but his green eyes pouring into my blue ones. They all began clapping and I put the guitar down and walked back out. I hugged the guys but stayed with James longer, so when we pulled away my arms were around his waist and his were around my shoulders.

"Well Gustavo, have something to say to her?" Kelly said, looking at me happily and then back at Gustavo expectedly.

"No!" She hit him over the head with her binder "Okay that was good. I think we found you're first single."

I was speechless. I heard James scream out of joy and they all engulfed me in a hug which I greatly returned. I almost started crying, I couldn't believe it was actually happening.

Later that night, me and Kendall were lying in my bed. We hadn't done anything; we were just enjoying each other's company. Being best friends.

"I can't believe my first single is coming out soon… Seems so unreal!" I say excitedly as I sat up and on my knees on the mattress. Kendall laughed at me and had a hand grazing my outer thigh, but not in an 'I wanna have sex right now' way.

"It is an exciting feeling, but the feeling doesn't even compare to when your first album comes out."

"How did you guys react? I mean this is your second album that is about to be released, how are you not going insanely crazy with excitement!"

He laughs more but continues to lay there "Well when our first album get delivered to Rocque Records, you can ask Kelly, we went crazy with excitement. It was the best feeling in the world knowing we made it."

"Ahh I just can't help but be excited, even if it's just my single!" I jump back down to his side and lay my chin on his chest with my hands underneath my chin. He sets his hand on my lower back and laughs some more. "I'm really happy we have this kind of relationship Kendall."

"What do you mean?" He says confused, but doesn't move his position.

"I mean this. We can sit here and laugh at each other's goofiness, and have a completely normal friendship, and then at the end of the day know how we feel about each other and have sex, but still be best friends." I explain, with a smile and run my hand across his cheek and down to his chin.

He smiles at me and kisses me gently, "I'm glad we do too. I was terrified that after the first night it was going to get awkward."

"It's only awkward if you make it that way." I say and jump onto his lap.

"Hey, what do you say we celebrate your first single?" Kendall says as he flips us over so I am now under him. I laugh as he flips us but then nod and our night's celebration began, all night long.

The next morning I wake up before Kendall so I jump in the shower real quick and get dressed in **(http: /www. polyvore .com/ cgi /set? id= 40574580) **When I walk back out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to see Kendall still past out. I look at the clock and it is 7:30am. I decided to let him sleep until at least 8 then if he wasn't up by then I would wake him up. The guys knew he was sleeping over again so they wouldn't say anything.

I walk into the kitchen and decided to make some eggs and toast. When the eggs were finished I was about to put them on a plate when I feel a set of hands go on my waist and a chin rest on my shoulder and kiss my neck gently. I turn around and see Kendall in his baggy sweatpants with no shirt. I look at him up and down before turning the stove off and turned back to him and put my arms around his neck.

"Hey, when did you get up?" I ask as he keeps his hands on my waist.

"A few minutes ago, I smelled something really good. I didn't know if it was you or the food." He chuckles as he grabs a piece of toast before sitting at the island counter.

I grab our plates and sit down with them so we can eat. We eat making random conversation and jokes before we have to go to school then the studio.

When we finish eating, Kendall showers and gets dressed in a blue long sleeve short and some black skinny jeans with his black vans.

After he got ready, I grabbed my stuff and we shared one last kiss before leaving the apartment and over to the guys.

When we walk in Logan and Carlos are eating and I can hear James spraying his 'cuda' man spray. God, my brothers worse than I am.

"How much longer 'til he's ready?" Kendall asked sitting down with them.

"He should almost be done. It's almost been an hour." Logan answered since Carlos' mouth was full, but he still nodded as I chuckled.

When Logan and Carlos finished, James came out of the bathroom and we all left to school.

After school we all headed out to the car that would bring us to Rocque Records. When we got there Gustavo gave the guys a new song to record, it was called Invisible.

When they finished it was my turn, so I grabbed a song I wrote and walked into the booth after high fiving the guys. I saw them all standing near Kelly and behind Gustavo.

_Hurry up and wait  
>So close, but so far away<br>Everything that you've always dreamed of  
>Close enough for you to taste<br>But you just can't touch_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
>Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it<br>You know you can if you get the chance  
>In your face as the door keeps slamming<br>Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
>And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>We live and we learn to take<br>One step at a time  
>There's no need to rush<br>It's like learning to fly  
>Or falling in love<br>It's gonna happen when it's  
>Supposed to happen and we<br>Find the reasons why  
>One step at a time<em>

_You believe and you doubt  
>You're confused, you got it all figured out<br>Everything that you always wished for  
>Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours<br>If they only knew_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
>Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it<br>You know you can if you get the chance  
>In your face as the door keeps slamming<br>Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
>And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting<em>

_[Chorus]___

_When you can't wait any longer  
>But there's no end in sight<br>when you need to find the strength  
>It's your faith that makes you stronger<br>The only way you get there  
>Is one step at a time<em>

After I finish I walk out and high five the guys again.

"Kick ass as usual baby girl!" James says.

"Yeah Ash!" Carlos says, smiling.

"Why thank you Carlos." I say giggling.

"Alright dogs, hit the dance studio to learn the dance to Superstar with Mr. X while Ashley does one more song. Then you guys can go home." Gustavo says.

I go back into the studio when they leave and record 2 more songs actually since I got the first one down on the first shot. I sang 'Let it Slide' and 'I'll Make It Real'.

When we were all done we left back to the Palm Woods and it was almost 8 so we didn't have to worry about so many people in the lobby, just Bitters.

We got back up to 2J, ate dinner then split. This time Logan was coming with us, since he knew what was going on. He pretended to come over to my apartment, but he actually went to Camille's.

The rest of the week went on like that. Logan would lie and say he was coming to stay at my place with Kendall, so my brother and Carlos and Mrs. Knight would ask questions, but actually go to Camille's, Kendall and I would spend the night together, get ready together in the morning and kiss before meeting with Logan in the hallway and pretending we were together all night long.

Saturday cam around and we actually had a day off so we decided to spend it by the pool together. Kendall came over that morning and informed me, so he went back after a quick kiss and I began getting ready. I took a shower and put on **(http: / www. polyvore. com/ cgi / set? id= 40673102) **

When I got down there the only person that looked up was Kendall and I saw his jaw slightly drop when he saw me. He has seen me in fewer clothes, but I smile knowing I can still make him speechless, even with clothes on.

He sits up and I sit down at the end of his lounge chair and we just make random conversation until we hear James' phone rings.

"Hello?" James says, answering it. I see his eyes roll, making it obvious it was Gustavo.

"But it's our day off! And we haven't even prepared for a concert!" He yells. He is quiet for a few minutes and then he says okay and hangs up.

"Okay fun day is over. Gustavo got a last minute call from Griffin and Griffin set a concert up for all 5 of us tonight beginning at 7. So we all have to get ready." We all grab our stuff and head up to our separate apartments to get ready.

When we all got into the limo we were all dressed and ready, since it was almost 6:30pm. We had to be there soon. The guys were on first then I went on during their break, then they went back on to finish up. James had on his usual black designer shirt with dark washed jeans and some converse, Carlos had light blue button up with some dark jeans and green vans with, as usual, his helmet, Logan had on a green shirt on with brown sweater and some blue jeans. Kendall was looking sexy in gray t shirt on underneath a dark blue button up and some black skinny jeans and his black vans. I had decided to step it up and put on **(http: / www. polyvore. com/ cgi/ set? id= 40673446). **

I was sitting playing with my phone when I got a text from… you guessed it. Kendall.

_K: Damn girl, you lookin' fine._

I quietly laughed, not getting any other the other guys' attention but Kendall's.

_A: I cannot lie, you lookin' fine too Mr. Knight ;]_

_K: Ashley, Ashley… I am always lookin' fine. And I am going to tell you now, you better keep that on for later ;] I wanna be the one takin' it off of that sexy body._

I blush fiercely and text him back

_A: Damn boy, demanding much? I like it ;* We will have to see if you're lucky enough for that first…_ ;]

I said that to tease him, and from the look on his face, he knows it.

_K: I guess we will, but we all know I am. Cause' you like me sooo much._

_A: Sooo what? ;]_

We arrive at the event and Kendall sends me one last text before they hit put their phones away and hit the stage.

_K: Good, because I like you too3_

I blush and smile up at him and they are getting ready to run out and surprise the fans.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I stood on the sidelines watching the guys performed 'Til I Forget about You, Big Night, Boyfriend, City Is Ours, Famous and Halfway There. They don't do the new songs yet because they haven't been released yet, since they just started working on the second album. The only new song they sing is If I Ruled the World, the newest single. I had already been up on stage and sang One Step at a Time, Fearless, I'll Make It Real, Let It Slide, What to Do, Sparks Fly, and Rain.

I love watching them during concerts because they just always look so happy and I feel a sense of happiness watching them be so happy. When they finished If I Ruled the World, James starts talking.

"Now I know this isn't our usual tradition. I know we usually pick one of you lovely ladies to come up here, but I would like our Worldwide girl to be my lovely sister Ashley!"

I look up in shock as the guys come over to me and drag me on stage, even after I was done performing. James brings me over to the stool that sat between him and Kendall with Logan and Carlos on either side of them. I cover my face as I feel it heat up viciously when they begin to sing to me. I think this is their way of proving they missed me when they moved here to California, and even though I had already forgiven them for that, I still loved it. When they were finished with Worldwide, they hugged me, Kendall and James of course longer. I stayed out with them and performed I Know You Know. When we were done they performed one last song, Big Time Rush.

When they finished, I run back out for the 'curtain call' as Gustavo likes to call it. We give the fans one last bow, wave, smiles and then we dart to the limo to head home. When we get back to the Palm Woods we head to our destinations, James and Carlos to 2J, Logan to mine (Camille's), and Kendall to mine (For real).

When Kendall and I arrive at my apartment I headed to the kitchen for a bottle of water and Kendall walked straight to my bedroom. I rolled my eyes and thought 'go figure'. I smile and grab my water bottle and head in the same direction. When I walk in I see Kendall sprawled out with his eyes closed. Assuming he was asleep I got slightly disappointed, but then I remembered that we just did a 3 hour concert unexpectedly. I sighed and walked toward the bathroom, my heels clinking on the floor when I heard an unexpected voice.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I turn around and see Kendall sitting up, visibly still awake.

"I was going to change… You're tired so I assumed you didn't want to have sex tonight." I say grabbing a pair of shorts and talking my tall heeled boots off and walking towards the bathroom. I didn't make it far before I felt Kendall grab my wrist and pull me back in his direction.

"With you wearing that, I would want to have sex with you after no sleep at all after a world tour…" Kendall leaned in closer to me as he wrapped his large hands around my waist, and before I knew it, Kendall had crashed his lips onto mine. I deepened it and parted my lips, as our tongues battling for dominance.

**(Now goes to no POV)**

Ashley snaked her fingers into Kendall's shaggy blonde locks and jumped up, her legs wrapping around his hips. Their breaths were jagged and the bedroom was heating. Kendall walked over and skillfully locked the door, while still holding Ashley, before laying her onto the king sized bed and hovering over her.

Ashley put her hands under his gray v-neck and button up shirt and caressed his muscular abs, their kisses becoming more powerful by the second. Kendall pulled his swollen lips away and Ashley whimpered in disappointment. Ashley unbuttoned the blue shirt and threw it off before removing the gray v-neck and throwing it to the floor; Kendall frantically kissed her mouth again, but only for a few moments. The green eyed boy placed lingering kisses down her neck, past her collar bone, and to the cleavage that her white tank top showed so much of. With Kendall's assists, Ashley stripped herself of the thin material and looked into Kendall's lust-filled eyes for a second until he went down and sucked and licked his tongue up and down her flat stomach making her moan in ecstasy and close her eyes. Feeling him undoing her bra, she giggled, feeling his fingers tickling her back.

Ashley hissed when she felt him touch his warm lips to her hardened nipple. Her breaths grew louder and more uneven as she became wetter; Kendall always had this effect on her. After a few more moments, she pushed him onto the bed and smirked before straddling him. Feeling his boner rub against her thigh, she let out a low moan of pleasure. Kendall never felt so incredibly turned on unless he was with Ashley, it scared him, how this girl could make him feel things he'd never felt before, not even for Jo. This was his best friend's sister! His best friend since she was 12 and he was 13. Never before she came back into their lives so suddenly did he feel this way for her. Her body, her kisses, and her whimpers and cries never had this effect on him when they lived in Minnesota.

Ashley's hands ran down his warm chest when she attacked his neck like an animal with her mouth. For a while, she just kept running her plump lips up and down his soft and hot skin, making a trail of kisses from his neck to his chest and down to his stomach. She outlined his abs with her tongue. Ashley crawled back up and went back to kissing him fervently. He arched his hips and unbuttoned his jeans and she slid his jeans and boxers down together slowly, revealing his manhood inch by inch. Ashley took his throbbing cock into her mouth and swallowed it whole, his tip urging the back of her throat. He arched his back and shut his eyes as he called out her name in pure bliss.

"Oh my god… Dammit Ash…" Kendall whispers, running his fingers through Ashley's straight hair.

He pushed his hips up making his wood go farther into her throat. She loved how he tasted, sweet, salty, it was as if he was a forbidden candy, which if you think about it, he really is being my brother's best friend/ band mate.

Ashley looked up and smiled at the fact that she was able to please him so much. Taking him out of her mouth, and Ashley was about to give him a hand job when Kendall roughly slammed her onto the dark red sheets. Letting out a shocked gasp, they lustfully connected their mouths, battling for power. Kendall hovered over her not breaking their lips' powerful connection. He pulled her skirt off leaving her in a black thong. Pulling away, he averted his eyes down her body and his green orbs widened as he saw the piece of lingerie that he had never seen her in before and it made his mind go crazy. She saw his eyes widen and was taken back a bit, scared that he didn't like it.

"Wow," he whispered before pulling the flimsy material off and tossing it onto the floor. He spread her legs and put his head down onto her. He stuck his tongue in and out of her clit, licking up her wetness. Examining her centre, he caressed the waked skin with his fidgeting fingers. They more times they did this, the better it got.

"Kendall," she sighed, "that feels so good."

He groaned as he continued to eat her out, "you taste so good," he whispered. Kendall massaged her thighs while taking in her intoxicating liquid. The smell always made his mind go wild beyond belief and her taste was so erotic, he never wanted to pull away.

She felt her walls tighten and she shook in desire and need, "now, do it now," she exclaimed in a whimpering plead.

He looked into her icy blue eyes while plunging himself into her slowly as he pulled her straight long brown hair lightly. She wrapped her legs around his and held and scratched his back with her slightly long black nails, leaving scratches that were already visible, as he slowly went in and out of her.

"Faster baby," she begged; her voice hoarse. Even though they were just friends with benefits, they still ended up calling each other the pet names, just out of the emotion they both felt for each other. She slightly cringed in pain due to the roughness but after a while, she moaned in desire, "oh Kendall," she called put, her back arching. He quickened his pace every few moments until he was slamming into her as hard as he could. The only sound in the room was their hips hitting together, their rigid breaths, and their moans. As they climaxed together, they called out each other's names and jumped to the highest of highs when their juices mixed.

"Ashley," Kendall panted out breathlessly. Collapsing to the side of her, he stared at the ceiling as his chest heaved while he tried to catch his breath. She laid her head of sex hair on his chest and panted as they both feel into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

**(Now back to Ashley's POV)**

I woke up the next morning at around 10:30am, my head still resting on Kendall's chest, as I feel his heart steadily beating. It felt so good to sleep in for the first day in forever, and after such an amazing night last night. On top of the amazing sex last night, the last minute concert we had to do was incredible. The feeling the fans give you when they are chanting your name and cheering during your songs, is an amazing feeling, something you can't even imagine. The way the fans were last night proves that I can do this and they already like me for my music and not only for James being my brother and the guys being my best friends.

I get snapped out of my thoughts when I feel Kendall's fingers running up and down my rib cage. I look up and see his green eyes looking back down at me. "What are you thinking about Ash?"

"The show last night, and then our night…" I say with a smirk, kissing him gently.

"What about the show?" He says curiously.

"Just the way the fans were when I was out on stage singing my songs, and the way they were chanting and cheering. It was incredible." I explain throwing my head into a pillow and laughing.

"It is an indescribable feeling huh?" He says smiling at my silliness.

"Yes it is!" I say, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He says with a sly smirk.

"Shower, you in?" I smirk back and head for the bathroom, knowing he will follow me, which he did moments later.

After our wake up call, Kendall gets dressed in the clothes Logan brought over for him and I got dressed in **(http: / www. polyvore. com/ cgi /set? id= 36418573) **We both have our usual kiss before heading out the door at around 12:30 to 2J. Logan had stopped by earlier to drop off clothes for Kendall, but he told the guys that he had gotten up early and just decided to come back, so we were all clear on the story.

Kendall opens the door and seeing James and Carlos playing video games and Logan watching them, but texting on his phone too. We head to the kitchen and see Mrs. Knight cooking.

"Oh hey Kendall, Ashley. Feel like I haven't seen you two in weeks." She says with her usual motherly smile as she hugs me. I smile and giggle and hug her back.

"I know I'm sorry, and I apologize for stealing your son away so often."

"Oh it's quite alright." She laughs as Kendall leans over and kisses her cheek quickly.

Soon were all engrossed in our own conversations, at least I was until Logan came over to me and snuck me into the bathroom as the only person who noticed was Kendall.

"What's wrong Logan?" I ask him worriedly as he digs through Mrs. Knight's make up bag.

"Just be glad and lucky that I am the only one intelligent enough to notice this." He says as he pulls out a bottle of cover up in my shade and throws it at me. I catch it and run over to the mirror in shock and see a small hickey sitting in between my collarbone and neck. I gasp as start covering it up as Kendall carefully walks in.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked looking at me weirdly then at Logan.

"How intense did you two get last night?" Logan asked, laughing. I lean over and smack his shoulder. He laughs harder and walking back into the living room quietly, so we go unrealized.

I finish putting the cover up and turn to look at Kendall. "See what you do to me? You aren't supposed to do this!" I playfully hit his shoulder and he laughs too.

"Did I accidently give you a hickey last night?" He asked, trying to pull me closer to him.

"Kendall, we can't here. My brother and your best friends are in the other room, probably wondering where we are." I put my lips closer to his, but before we kiss I pull away and exit the bathroom with him following behind. He makes it seem like he just came out of his room and I came out of the bathroom.

"Hey guys, were going down to get something to eat, you down?" James asked sliding his shoes on, as the Logan and Carlos put their jackets on.

I look at Kendall and he looks at me, then he answers "Sure, if Ashley is?"

"Sure, let's go."

We all head over to a diner across the street from the Palm Woods and as were eating Logan's phone rings.

"Hello?" Logan answers, with a slight annoyance in his voice.

After a few moments we all see his eyes go wide then he stands up and runs a hand through his hair "Oh my god, that's great news! Yes sir we will be there tomorrow! What time again... Okay that's great, thank you so much. Bye."

We all look at him like he's crazy as we stop eating our food. I am sitting next to James so I am looking at him then at Logan. "What's up Logan?" I ask.

"Guys, Elevate came into the studio just now and Gustavo set the release party up for tomorrow night and it should be out by Wednesday! And he suspects we will be going on tour within the next few weeks!" **(It's Sunday) **

All the guys' faces went from confused to shocked to happy in a time span of 5 seconds. We all paid the bill and ran out the diner and they started hugging each other in joy and happiness. I stood on the side watching them with a smile. They had made it so far in such a short time and I couldn't be happier for them.

Later that night, Kendall decided to not stay the night tonight so the guys really didn't think anything was going on so we were just hanging out in my room. He walked out of the bathroom and I was sitting with my back against the headboard and my legs slightly spread, as Kendall crawled up my bed and settled in between my legs with his chin on my stomach and interlaced our fingers. "What are you thinking about Ash?" He asked me, seeing my sullen facial expression.

"What? Oh… nothing." I say, turning my attention to him.

"You never have been a good liar Ashley." He tells me.

"It's really nothing." I tell him with a smile as I lean down and kiss him. I was actually thinking about how Kendall and I's relationship went from friends, to friends with benefits, to what felt like an actual relationship. I was wondering where we stood and since he might be going on tour I don't want to get my hopes up.

I separate myself from him and I get up and change into **(http: / /www. polyvore .com/ cgi/ set? id= 41009908)** and as I shut the dresser I look in the mirror and just stare until I see Kendall walk up behind me and set his arms around my waist. "What's wrong baby?" he asks me.

I turn around and look at him with a sad smile "I don't know, for some reason I am just thinking about what my life was like back home…"

"You don't have to live that life anymore. You're here now and not going back."

He tightly puts his arms around me and just hugs me. I put my arms around his waist and hug him back too. "But right now we are not going to talk about that…" I take his arm and lead him to the bed "We are going to celebrate, right…" **(I know they have sex A LOT but if you didn't mind it, you wouldn't read it ;] lmao)**

Kendall gently presses his lips against mine, as he slams me against the dresser. I lightly push him away, as I throw off my shirt, why did I even put clothes back on, and unclasp my bra. Kendall reaches to slip off the bra and once it's gone, he massages your breasts with tender hands and goes back to kissing me deeply. He pulls away and I take off his shirt and he unbuckles his belt while I slip off my shorts and panties. We both look into each other eyes as he pulls me off the dresser and carries me to my bed. I assist him in sliding off his pants and boxers. He lines up with my lower area, his hands parting your legs softly as Kendall situates himself on top of me. He gently brushes his fingers over my clit, causing me to groan in anxiousness and ecstasy. I am already incredibly worked up just from his touches to my chest, like always, and this feels like a shock of lightning to your entire system as it always does because that is how he makes me feel. "So wet for me," he mumbles into the skin of my neck, the intensity in the room doubles with just one touch.

"Mhm," I moan loudly, closing my eyes tightly. Kendall takes two fingers, rubbing his fingers harshly against my clit in a way that feels better than anything you can ever imagine. I moan his name and buckle my hips against his fingers, hoping for him to plunge them into me deeply, but instead, Kendall brings his lips down and quickly gives my clit a lick, causing my entire body to heat up from the inside out as he gives a soft moan of approval. "You're so sweet," he says with a smirk, leaning down to kiss me again.

Kendall leans down and kisses me one last time before he pushes into you. His head drops on my shoulder almost instantly and I slide my fingers through his hair and down his back, clawing into him again. He thrusts into me slowly and gently, lifting his head to look at me. He sees my eyes close as I softly moan out his name.

"Ashley… open your eyes, please." he begs me quietly, in a light whisper.

I slowly open my eyes to find him looking at me with lust and love in his beautiful green eyes. "You are never going back to Minnesota again, with that horrible guy." and with that particular thrust he hits my spot and makes me cry out for him to go faster, like I did last night. And with that he speeds up his thrusts. He grits his teeth and bites down your neck and pulls on the skin. I moan out his name loudly when he pulls the skin and that just pushes me over the edge. I groan loudly, my hands tugging on his hair as you scream his name out, luckily the other guys had gone out tonight to celebrate the release of the new album, letting my orgasm wash over me in a burning blaze of bliss, fire consuming every inch of my being; I have never felt this way about someone before, and I know he feels the same way. "Oh… Oh God… I'm… I'm gonna… Kendall!" He does the same, coming hard inside of me as I ride it out together, the intimacy of the moment almost overwhelming the pleasure.

After we both finished and got dressed again, it was almost 10:30pm, and we both knew that the guys would be back home soon so he had to get back. We lied and told them we were feeling well so we were staying behind so we felt better for the release party tomorrow. Those guys being gone is the reason for us being so _loud. _

When I put my shirt back on and we walk out through the kitchen and stand in front of my closed door.

"Are you coming tomorrow?" Kendall asked me, about the release party.

"Well I hope so; you're my best friends and my brother."I answer with a giggle.

"Okay good, I'd be bored without you there. And it gives me an excuse to see you all dressed up." He says, leaning in and kissing me quickly.

"You should go…" I tell him with a smile "Even though I don't want you too. First night really sleeping alone." I put my arms around his neck and his hands go onto my waist. He leans in and passionately kisses me before ducking out the door and into his own. I cross my arms and smile at him. I know I was in love with Kendall Knight, I just didn't know how to act onto it more then we already have.

**R***


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The next day I am in the studio with the guys, preparing to sing a new song I just wrote.

"Alright Ashley, get in there!" Gustavo yells. I roll my eyes and do as he says. The music starts and I look right at Kendall then back at the lyrics and smirk as I begin.

_I'm a mess when it comes to you  
>I've got no inhibitions whatsoever, it's true<br>I'm not the kind of girl who runs around like this  
>Caught up in a kiss, best friends with benefits, no<em>

_But you're so racy, you're my favorite guy  
>So unruly, so uncivilized<br>Cupid got me right between my eyes  
>You know you got me real bad<br>Doing things that you never did_

_Oh oh, woah, oh, oh oh, woah, oh  
>You wake up in your bra and your makeup<br>Oh oh, woah, oh, oh oh, woah, oh  
>Park in the driveway, parked sideways<em>

_Yeah, I know this is killing me  
>I'm leaving every piece of my conscience behind<br>Oh oh, woah, oh, oh oh, woah, oh  
>I'm such a hot mess, I'm such a hot mess<br>I'm such a hot mess with you_

_With you, I never knew  
>Loving you could be so fun<br>It's true, I was such a good, good girl  
>Before you came along<em>

_But you're so racy, you're my favorite guy  
>So unruly, so uncivilized<br>Cupid got me right between my eyes  
>You know you got me real bad<br>Doing things that you never did  
>[ From: . ]<em>

_Oh oh, woah, oh, oh oh, woah, oh  
>You wake up in your bra and your makeup<br>Oh oh, woah, oh, oh oh, woah, oh  
>Park in the driveway, parked sideways<em>

_Yeah, I know this is killing me  
>I'm leaving every piece of my conscience behind<br>Oh oh, woah, oh, oh oh, woah, oh  
>I'm such a hot mess, I'm such a hot mess<br>I'm such a hot mess with you_

_I'm getting speeding tickets  
>I'm acting just like a misfit<br>I'm letting my mail pile up to the ceiling  
>You're making me irresponsible<em>

_'Cause I just wanna be with you  
>Act rambunctious and see what I do<br>Go hard, hit that gas  
>Living life like it's all you have<br>Push, push hard and make it last  
>All this love is worth the mess, hot mess<em>

_Oh oh, woah, oh, oh oh, woah, oh  
>You wake up in your bra and your makeup<br>Oh oh, woah, oh, oh oh, woah, oh  
>Park in the driveway, parked sideways<em>

_Yeah, I know this is killing me  
>I'm leaving every piece of my conscience behind<br>Oh oh, woah, oh, oh oh, woah, oh  
>I'm such a hot mess, I'm such a hot mess<br>I'm such a hot mess with you_

When I finished singing I look right into Kendall's lust-filled green eyes, we both know I wrote the song about us. I walk out of the booth and over to the guys, who were waiting for Gustavo to hand them the new song.

When the guys walk into the studio and begin rehearsing as I walk out and into the cafeteria and grab a bagel and bottle of water. I sit down and then when I start eating, Kelly walks in with a smirk on her face "So what's up with you and Kendall?" she asks, sitting across from me.

I smile and look down at my bagel "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You are such a liar Ashley Diamond." She gently says "It was so obvious to me when you were singing. Be lucky that they can't tell because they are too oblivious." She laughs.

I laugh too "I know. Logan already knows, so we will probably hear about it later when we are getting ready to leave for the party tonight."

"Oh you most likely will sweetheart." She gets up and grabs a coffee then walks out, flashing me a smile as I continue eating.

Later on I am in my apartment alone trying to get ready for the party tonight. I am staring at 3 different dresses unable to decide. I give up and grab my iPhone and dial the only girl I trust to help me.

I open the door and Camille walks in already dressed for tonight. She is in a purple thigh length dress with some black pumps and her usual curly hair is straightened. "So what is the emergency?" She asked walking in and throwing her purse and coat on the couch and walking into the bedroom with me behind.

"I can't figure out what to wear, and you look hot by the way!"

"Why thank you, and okay what are the options?" I point at the dresses lying on the bed.

"Okay um… This one!" she says picking up one of the dresses. I take it and she helps me start getting ready, since I had an hour before we had to leave.

After about a half an hour, I was ready. I had on **(http: / www. polyvore. com/ cgi/ set? id= 41114518).**

"Damn girl!" Camille says, looking at me finally completed. "You look hot! Kendall is going to drop when he sees you!"

I look at her in shock "Kendall?" I say straightening out my dress and hiding my blush.

"Girl please, you are so into each other it is so obvious, maybe not to the other guys but definitely to me it is." Camille says smiling.

I smile back and look at her "Can I confine in you?" I ask her

"Sure, what is it?"

I start telling her about everything that has been going on since I arrived and she is in shock.

"Okay so let me get this straight, you two know how you both feel about each other, but the only way you act on it is by having sex?" I nod my head and smile.

"Whoa, that is crazy! Doesn't it hurt you though?" She asks concerned.

"No, because we know how we feel about each other, he just doesn't want to hurt me by making me out to be like a rebound. This whole 'sleeping together but staying friend's thing' was my idea."

"Wow that is awesome. We should get going over to the guys' apartment and see if they are ready yet." We both exit my apartment and walk next door. We knock on the door and Carlos opens the door with Stephanie by his side.

"Hey girls, ready?" He asks, holding Stephanie's hand and moving over to let us in.

"Yeah." We both say. I look around and notice that Camille has moved over to Logan on the couch but James and Kendall were nowhere in sight.

"Where are James and Kendall?" I ask curiously.

"Oh James and Jennifer are getting ready in the bathroom together and Kendall is still in the bedroom trying to pick a tie I think." Logan answers.

"Oh okay," I walk towards the bedroom and see Kendall staring at 4 ties lying on his bed, and he doesn't even notice me.

"You look like me just an hour ago," I laugh when he turns to face me and he goes from smiling to a look of amazement. I look at him worried "What's the matter? Do you not like it?"

"No, you look amazing Ash" He says smiling down at me.

"Aw Kendall… You don't look so bad yourself, but it wouldn't be complete without…" I walk over to the bed and stand in front of him. As I examine the ties, I feel his hands go around my waist and his head on my shoulder, also looking. I lean back into him until I see a tie I like, so I lean back over and grab the dark blue tie. "This one." I turn around to face him and tie it around his neck.

"Thank you baby girl." He leans down and kisses my cheek.

"You're welcome. Now let's go before we are late." I grab his hand and pull him towards the door of his and Logan's room.

About 3 or 4 hours into the party, we all sort of separated away from one and another and are talking to individual people. Since I didn't really know anyone here, I just start wandering, but when I pass the coat room, I am pulled in, scaring the life out of me.

Just before I start swinging I feel a set of warm lips on mine, and I immediately knew it was Kendall. I start kissing back then I pull away and look into his emerald eyes "What do you think you're doing?" I ask him sneakily.

"Kissing my best friend's sister" He replied with the same smirk. I slap his shoulder playfully.

"Are you trying to get us caught?"

"Well if I was I would be doing this..." He kissed me again quickly before speaking again "out in the middle of the party, not a coat room."

"True." I kiss him again and we end up doing the deed in a coat room, running the risk of getting caught, we just didn't care at the moment.

After about an hour, we were lying on the long couch after we finished that was in the room with me on top of him being covered by his coat, just cuddling when some random person I didn't know walked in and grabbed her coat. I started quietly giggling into Kendall's neck as he tries to shush me while he is softly giggling too.

"I think we are pushing our luck…" I whisper as we start getting up and dressed again.

"I think so too Ash" He says, picking up my discarded dress and handing it to me before buttoning up his shirt again.

I smile at him and slide my dress on and we both exit the coat room to leave with the others.

"Hey dudes, where did you go?" Carlos asked Kendall and me.

"I went out to get some air, kind of stuffy in there." Kendall answers as we walk to the car.

"What about you Ash?" Logan asked, obviously knowing since he has that sly smirk on his face.

"I went to the bathroom, to freshen up and just get away from everyone. That was nuts in there." I answer also as we get into the car with James driving.

"Yeah, sorry about not warning you it does get crazy in there sometimes." Carlos states as we all head back to the Palm Woods.

"It's all good; I think I handled myself pretty well for a first timer." I smile over at Kendall and we both smile at each other, and I giggle realizing how bad that sounded.

The rest of the ride was pretty calm and quiet, due to everyone's exhaustion of today. When we get back we quietly walk in and head up to our individual rooms. Kendall goes home tonight because neither of us have the energy to do anything but walk to our beds and pass out, and that's exactly what I did after I changed into sweatpants and Kendall's button up blue plaid. I was passed out as soon as my head touched my pillow.

I wake up the next morning to get ready for school then the studio with the guys; I do my usual routine and get ready in **(http: / www. polyvore. com/ cgi/ set? id= 41341138). **I slip on a black beanie and grab my phone and purse before heading next door. When I get there the guys are heading out the door.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Ash." They all say in unison.

We all walk to class and then when that's over we walk over to Rocque Records, where Kelly is waiting for the guys with a big smile on her face.

"Hey guys, so Gustavo wants to see you in his office and Ashley he wants you in the studio working on harmonies." She orders. We all head in different directions as ordered.

About 20 minutes later, I hear the guys all scream and then run out and into the studio after me. They engulf me in a huge hug and I hug back confused.

"Guys, what's going on?" I ask, pulling away from them.

They all look at each other with big smiles and scream "Were going on tour!"

I am shocked, that means I have to be without them for 4 months. "Wow that's amazing guys! Congrats!" I say with a big smile "When do you leave?"

"We leave tomorrow." Logan says, sensing something between me and Kendall, which was sadness.

My smile fades "Oh, that's great too!" I smile again and hug them again, but Kendall longer.

Carlos then speaks "We leave early tomorrow morning so we are allowed to spend the rest of the day with you since we can't see you before we leave." He said, with a frown "But you'll still be here when we get back so it's okay!"

"Yeah…" For some reason, I have a feeling it's not going to work like that…

We spent that entire day together before the day ending faster than any of us wanted. Kendall and I couldn't even say goodbye to each other because we were with my brother and Carlos. They left the next morning… not expecting what was coming when they returned in 5 months.

*Kendall's POV*

*5 months later*

We walk off the tour bus after 5 long months of being on tour and away from Ashley. James, Carlos, Logan and I all had tried getting a hold of here over the past few months. The first month, she answered all of our phone calls and called us when she first got up in the morning, but the phone calls stopped and her phone was soon disconnected. We were all confused, so we asked Camille what was going on. Apparently she hadn't seen her around or heard from her, which is weird.

We walk into the lobby and head up to our room to set our stuff down. James is the first one to walk out of the room and head for the door, with us shortly behind. We walk up to the door and knock, with no answer. After a few more minutes we all look at each other then head down to Bitters. James storms up to him first, angry.

"Bitters!" He yells, making Bitters jump in his shoes a bit, with Katie next to the desk "Where the hell is my baby sister?"

Katie looks at them in shock, "She didn't call you guys?" We all shake our heads so she continues "She left, back to Minnesota…"

All our heads shoot back up and stare at my baby sister in surprise "What are you talking about Katie?" I ask her.

"She came and saw me and mom before she left. Apparently Griffin said her single wasn't selling well, so that would lead to bad album sales… Griffin dropped her off the label and she was out of here within a week…"

"And no one thought to stop her!" James yelled, at no one in particular. We all put our arms around him in support.

"We tried. Mom offered her to stay with us, but she said it would probably be better if she just left. So she was gone the next day." Katie explains further.

"So if she went back to Minnesota then that means…" Logan said, putting together the pieces of the puzzle. "We have to get her out of there!" He yelled.

"Wait Logan!" Carlos shouts back at him "What is going on in your head?"

"Do you remember when she first came here" We all nodded at him "What did she tell us?"

We all sat and thought for a moment before realization settled into all of us. "Dave…"

Later that day we were all on a plane going to Minnesota to find out if Ashley was alright. We were all freaking out and didn't know what to expect when we got there. Apparently she had been back for about 2 weeks, so we had no idea what could have happened from then to now. I think James is ready to explode, he hasn't said anything since we figured out that Ashley went back home to his mother's husband. I haven't either and we are all sitting scattered away from each other just doing our own thing, until Logan comes over to me.

"Are you alright man?" He asks me gently.

"No man… what if she is seriously hurt? What if we get there and he is beating the shit out of her right in front of us." I tell him, tears threatening to fall.

James then comes over "K-Dogg? I have to talk to you."

Logan gets up and walks over to Carlos and starts playing a card game with him. James sits in front of me and starts talking.

"What's going on with you and my sister?" He asks me calmly.

I look at him shocked "What are you talking about?"

He smiles "Kendall, I'm not an idiot. You and Ashley obviously have something going on and your or her are not that quiet. So just tell me what it is. I am not going to be mad dude; I know you have liked each other since she got here."

I smile at James and start telling him everything about what happened between me and Ashley the last year. When I stopped, he smiled at me again. "Kendall, you are so in love with my sister. Why didn't you just tell me man? Most of all, tell her?"

"I didn't want you to hate me or beat the shit out of me dude… You're my best friend and I didn't want that, but I wanted her too. I think I am in love with her… I'm just afraid she doesn't feel that way for me."

"Well dude, I can tell you first hand she does. The way her face lights up around you or the way she is so comfortable with you all the time. She loves you man, so do something about it, or I will beat your ass." I laugh and he gives me a brotherly hug and he laughs too before walking over to his seat. When he does I start looking out the window again and thinking about how I am going to tell Ash, and when…

***Ashley's POV***

I was walking down the hall **(http: /www. polyvore. com/ cgi/ set? id= 41483105)** with my best friend Anisa, who I haven't seen or really talked to since I moved to LA. As we were walking, I started telling her about everything that happened as we walked into the cafeteria for lunch. We sat down and started eating as she started questioning me.

"So what happened with you and Kendall?" She asked, winking at me and laughing. I laughed at her and blushed.

"Nothing…" I blush harder and laugh more.

"You are such a liar! Tell me the truth Ashley Marie!" She tells me, with a smile.

"Okay, let's just say your best friend is no longer such a good girl…" I answer her, looking down at my food.

"Oh my god… you gave him your v card?" She whispers.

I nod my head and laugh at her face and pick up my sandwich when an announcement came onto the loud speaker, gaining everyone's attention, including mine and Anisa's.

"Hello all students, right after lunch please make your way to the auditorium for an emergency meeting. Thank you all."

"Wonder what that is about?" Anisa says to me.

"Yeah, me too…" For some reason I just have a bad feeling about this.

When we finish everyone in the school walks into the auditorium, luckily that is not a lot of kids, or we just have a big auditorium. I take a seat in the back next to Anisa and we both start giggling and talking about me and Kendall, until the principal starts talking.

"Okay everyone, settle down please." He says, and everyone settles down and then he continues "So I told a little lie to get all you in here. Ashley Diamond, please come up here." I look up confused and look over at Anisa who is equally confused. I get up and walk onto the stage, and then the principal walks off confusing me even more, until I hear…

_Wait, a minute.  
>Before you tell me anything how was your day?<em>

My eyes become wide and tears start welling. I turn around and see my brother and his band mates. My tears start falling slowly as James comes over to me and puts an arm around my shoulder and turns us both to face the students. I put my arm around his back and another around Logan who was standing on the other side of me.

I continue listening to them and start looking around for Kendall, and when I don't see him I turn to Logan who looks behind James. I turn and look over there, and at this point they are near the end of the song, and more tears fall when I see Kendall walking towards me. James and Logan let go of me and Kendall comes from behind me and puts his arms around my waist as he continues singing with the other guys. When they finish singing I hug Carlos and Logan tightly at the same time. Then I hug James tightly around his waist and cry in his chest. He runs his fingers through my hair before pulling away and looking at Kendall. I look at Anisa through the crowd and she looks so shocked but tells me to go for it.

I run over to Kendall and throw my arms around his neck and wrap my legs around his waist as he catches me. I laugh and look at the guys after and they are smiling at us. We all run off stage and when we're backstage Kendall puts me down as I look at them in shock.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were on tour?"

"We were, but we came back to see you gone! We freaked out and James almost beat the hell out of Bitters." Carlos explains.

Then Logan jumps in "Until Katie told us what happened and then James wanted to beat the hell out of Griffin"

Then James jumps in "Because I love you and you weren't supposed to come back to the shit hole that was our house."

Then Kendall speaks up "So we jumped on the first plane out here to talk you into coming back with us… Because we lost you once and we aren't losing you again."

A few more tears fall from my eyes "I love you guys…" I hug them all in a group and giggle a bit.

Later that night the guys had managed to talk me into coming back with them to LA, didn't take much convincing though. The only hard thing after that was telling the guys what Dave had done to me when I returned from LA… then restraining James and Kendall.

We all got our whole hotel rooms that night just so we could be apart for a while so we didn't drive each other crazy. I was relaxing on my bed when someone knocked on my door. I got up and opened it to see the boy I missed the most beside my brother.

"Hey Kendall…" I smile at him as I open the door wider for him to enter. He walks in and smiles.

"I missed you Ash." He hugged me and lifted me like earlier so I could wrap my legs around his waist, and I laughed lightly.

"I missed you too Kendall…" I said, looking into his beautiful green eyes.

He walks over to the bed and sits down with me still on his lap. "So guess what?" He says.

"What?"

"James knows…" Kendall whispers. I look at him in shock.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah... When we were on the plane, he asked me what was going on with us, I asked him what he meant and he said we weren't that quiet…" Kendall quietly laughs then I start laughing with him.

"Opps…" We laugh more.

"Ash… I have to tell you something." I stop laughing a little bit seeing the serious look on his face and when we stood up and started pacing.

"Okay, what's up Kendall?" I ask him, scared it was something bad, I got up and stood to the side of him.

"James threatened me that if I didn't tell you how I honestly feel, then he would kick my ass…"

I look at him confused still "Okay… so how do you feel about me?"

He looks at me with what I think is love in his eyes "I love you Ashley."

He looks terrified, I am guessing it is because of the look of shock on my face, so I smile at him "I love you too Kendall… but are you ready for a relationship now? Because I am not going to be trying to pressu-"

I was cut off by Kendall pressing his soft lips against mine. I felt my heartbeat quicken as it always did when we kissed and when I put my hands on his chest, I knew he felt the way he said, that he loves me. I part his lips with my tongue and we start a fiery battle. Oh, how I've missed this. His hands grasp onto my hips and pull them closer so that every inch of our bodies are touching. The only thing running through my mind is Kendall and how badly I missed him.

I jump up wrapping my legs around his waist and he gasps at the contact. My hands are still locked around his neck holding his face to mine and our kissing is getting more and more intense. I squeeze my legs around him harder and he backs up until we both fall onto the bed, me on top of him, straddling his waist.

His hands are everywhere, my hair, my face, my waist, my ass, my chest and it all feels so good. I pull his shirt out from his pants and then my fingers dance down it unbuttoning every last button until finally he sits up and I push it off of his shoulders while we're still making out fiercely. We pull away for a quick second just so I can take off his white v neck. He turns us over so I'm on the bottom while my hands become reacquainted with every contour of his chest and back. Soon my shirt is off and his callused fingers are all over my chest making me gasp and want even more.

I rip his belt out of the belt loops before unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off. He tugs my sweat shorts and panties down off my hips and onto the floor. Now my lips are attacking his neck and collarbones making him moan with desire. I smile making my teeth graze his sweet spot and he flips us over so I'm on top again.

Finally, we're both naked and he slides into me. It's even better than I imagined. We're both being obscenely loud, but we can't help it. It's been far too long since we've been together this way or at all for that matter. 5 months is way too long.

"Kendall," I cry out as his mouth attacks my neck.

"Ash, baby, I love you so much," he gasps.

"I love you too," I say panting and we flip over again. Back and forth both of us fight for who has dominance. My nails are digging into his back and once again his hands are everywhere making me feel good in that way only he can do. I lose track of how long we're going at it before we both reach our limit and fall back down to earth.

He rolls off of me breathing heavily.

"We should go away from each other more often," he says from next to me, out of breath.

"What? Why?" I say incredulously, leaning up to look at his face. He looks at me and smiles.

"Because, Ashley" he says like it's obvious, "Our sex is the most mind blowing thing ever after not seeing each other for 5 months." I smack him on the chest before snuggling into it and we both full asleep exhausted, but happy. 

I wake up the next morning with Kendall still sound asleep next to me. I look over at the clock and see it is only 9 in the morning. I get up and creep out into the living room to leave Kendall to sleep. As I was sitting in the living room, my mind started to race. I grab a piece of paper, a pencil and Kendall guitar and start strumming random notes and writing down whatever words came to mind. Hopefully Gustavo will still let us record this when we get back to LA, even though I am not signed with them anymore.

A few hours later, I feel a presence staring at me and when I turn around I see Kendall standing leaning against the door with a curious look on his face "What are you doing baby?" I am so glad we are official now.

"I was writing another song, and I just finished," I said as I write down the last sentence. I hand it to Kendall and he starts scanning it with his eyes vigorously. I thought he hated it so I got nervous.

"It's a duet? With me and you?" He asked, looking up at me from the paper.

"It's supposed to be, but I doubt Gustavo will let me sing it with you, since I am not signed with him anymore." I tell him sadly.

"We will absolutely be recording this when we get back, and it is our little secret until then." He says, kissing me quickly on the lips before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

The next day we were on a plane back to LA and when we land we have to head straight to Rocque Records to explain to Gustavo why the guys took off for 3 days with no warning to him or Kelly. When we arrive and walk into Gustavo office, you can already tell he was heated "Where have you dogs been?" He yells out of anger.

James starts to explain "Well no one told us my sister was getting shipped off back to Minnesota with my vicious step father and neglectful mother. I went back with these guys to bring her back here. She deserves to be here Gustavo. Griffin didn't even give her a chance, her single was out not even for a week. It wasn't fair."

Then Kendall jumped in "And she just wrote a new song yesterday with me and I think me and her should record it for you right now."

He looks questionably between me and the 4 guys "Alright, head to the studio and get set up. After this you can go home and relax until tomorrow." He gets up and follows us to the studio where me and Kendall walk in and get prepared with microphones and headphones. We look at each other and smile as the music we made yesterday after writing the song started to play.

_(Kendall)  
>What time is it where you are?<em>

_(Ashley)  
>I miss you more than anything<br>_

_(Kendall)  
>Back at home you feel so far<br>_

_(Ashley)  
>Waitin' for the phone to ring<em>

_(Kendall & Ashley)  
>Its gettin' lonely livin' upside down<br>I don't even wanna be in this town  
>Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy<br>_

_(Kendall)  
>You say good morning<br>When it's midnight  
>Going out of my head<br>Alone in this bed  
>I wake up to your sunset<br>And it's driving me mad  
>I miss you so bad<br>And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged  
>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged<br>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged_

_(Ashley)  
>What time is it where you are?<em>

_(Kendall)  
>Five more days and I'll be home<em>

_(Ashley)  
>I keep your picture in my car<em>

_(Kendall)  
>I hate the thought of you alone<em>

_(Ashley)  
>I've been keepin' busy all the time<br>Just to try to keep you off my mind_

_(Kendall & Ashley)  
>Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy<em>

_(Kendall)  
>You say good morning<br>When it's midnight  
>Going out of my head<br>Alone in this bed  
>I wake up to your sunset<br>And it's drivin' me mad  
>I miss you so bad<br>And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged  
>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged<br>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged  
>Is so jet lagged<em>

_(Kendall & Ashley)  
>I miss you so bad <em>_[x5]_

_(Ashley)__  
>I wanna share your horizon<em>

_(Kendall)  
>I miss you so bad<em>

_(Kendall)  
>And see the same sun rising<em>

_(Ashley)  
>I miss you so bad<br>Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me.  
><em> 

_(Kendall & Ashley)  
>You say good morning<br>When it's midnight  
>Going out of my head<br>Alone in this bed  
>I wake up to your sunset<br>And it's drivin' me mad  
>I miss when you say good morning<br>But it's midnight  
>Going out of my head<br>Alone in this bed  
>I wake up to your sunset<br>And it's drivin' me mad  
>I miss you so bad<br>And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged  
>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged<br>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged  
>Is so jetlagged<br>Is so jetlagged_

When we finished I realized we were staring at each other the entire time we were singing. I felt like we were always connected, even before they left for their deal with Gustavo. He grabs my hand and pulls me into a tight hug whispering how great it was in my ear. We walk out of the recording booth and when I am hugging James and he was telling me how amazing Kendall and I sounded, we all hear a random clapping. We all turned to the door and saw Griffin standing there with a huge grin on his face. "Well that was extremely impressive. Ashley, how would you like a record deal?"

I look at him like he was crazy and James answers "Um Griffin, this is my sister Ashley, she was signed here until you fired her a few weeks back."

"Oh well I think that with Kendall in this song it will sell better than the others were, so what do you say Ashley?" Griffin asked, as everyone's eyes were turned to me.

"Sure." I smile and everyone hugged me including Kelly.

Griffin clapped his hands again and spoke "Okay well I think since this was such an amazing song, it should have a photo shoot with you two and a music video! Oh and it goes on iTunes immediately." He demands, walking out of the room after looking at all of us with smiles. I turn to Kendall and we kiss before he picks me up and spin me around with a huge smile on his face matching mine.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

**Disclaimer: I own ABSOLUTELY nothing I mention in this story, except for Ashley of course.**

*Ashley's POV*

It's been about 2 weeks since I came back to the Palm Woods with my brother and our crazy friends. I managed to get my room back so I was once again right down the hall from them again. I was recording with Gustavo again, which made me happy because I could spend time with the guys at school, work, and home. Kendall and I are officially dating now and we have sorta made it public, but not really. The only people who officially know are Carlos, Logan, James, Mama Knight and Katie. We haven't confirmed it to the public, but we would hold hands or he would kiss my cheek when we were out with the guys and Camille.

Right now we are backstage at the Ellen Show, where the guys are waiting for their time to go and perform 'Music Sounds Better with U' live and then do an interview live with me. I watched then do their performance from the sidelines and I saw Kendall cutely wink at me without anyone else realizing it during his chorus towards the end. Then about 10 minutes later we were waiting for her to introduce us then walk out. Kendall and I quickly pecked each other lightly before walking out with the guys and sitting on the long couch she had out for us.

"So let me guess who each of you are now" Ellen began saying and we all chuckled a bit then let her continue "So this is Kendall, Logan, Carlos, James and Ashley, right?" We all nodded at her and laugh at how proud of herself she was. "So all of you are going on tour together soon right?" Ellen asked as Logan answered her, being the more mature one out of the 5 of us.

"Yes, we leave in about 2 months to begin because we just got back from a tour about 2 weeks ago, but this time we will be with Ashley so it's better." He laughed as I blush, being mentioned for the first time.

"So Ashley," I look up at her "You're James' sister right?" I nod my head as James puts his arm around me and laughs.

"Yupp I am."

"So you basically grew up with BTR?"

"Again yupp, I did." I laugh smiling at the guys.

"So it must have been a crazy childhood then huh?" She says, sounding serious, but joking around. We all laugh and I nod my head

"Oh you have no idea."

"Well that's good I guess, I don't know what I would do but I feel for you." She says, making me laugh before she continues "So now I am going to start digging deep. Are you guys dating or is life just too crazy right now?" We all nod our head and smile at the audience then back at Ellen.

"Yeah, we are all dating, except for James of course." Carlos answers, laughing as James nods his head; I shake mine at my brother and how he has no shame.

"Oh you are? And who are the lucky ladies and guys for you all, minus James." She asks, looking at the first one on the couch, which happened to be Kendall. Kendall leaned over and grabbed his mug and started to drink the water while looking around, avoiding eye contact with Ellen as she stares right at him waiting for an answer. We all start laughing as she continues staring "Well if you refuse to talk, then I just have to bribe you and show this picture then." A picture then pops up on the screen next to Kendall's head of Kendall and me leaving a club with the guys and Camille and Stephanie a few nights ago, and we were holding hands. We all start laughing as Ellen turns to attention to me also. Then Carlos decides to be funny and he yells "Busted!"

Ellen laughs also then starts talking again "So Kendall and Ashley huh?" We start smiling and nod our heads as James looks at me with a smile. "Wow, that wasn't expected. How long have you guys been together for?" Before I could answer only a few weeks, Kendall jumps to it and answers first.

"Almost a year." I look at him shocked. We weren't dating then, we were just having sex.

"Wow that's a long time! Were you okay with it James or did you have a hard time adjusting?" Ellen asks.

"I was supportive right from the start. I could tell from the start my sister liked Kendall, and since I have known Kendall for so long I know he isn't one to go and break girl's hearts without reason, and I knew he wouldn't hurt Ashley."

"Well that's awesome isn't it?"

The interview carried on as normal, with Ellen asking Logan and Carlos about Camille and Stephanie. When we finished we all headed back to the Palm Woods and walked into 2J. Kendall was spending the night with me tonight since I stayed there last night.

"So you're alright with the whole world knowing that we are together?" I ask Kendall as we sit at the beach after dinner. We decided to go out on our first date and so far it had been perfect. He took me to dinner and we came to the beach just for some time alone before heading back to my apartment for the night.

"Yeah, I want the world to know that you are my main girl and I love you." He tightened his grip on me as I giggle when he kisses my neck.

"Awe baby, you're too sweet." I tell him turning around and kissing him passionately. He pulls away and stands up and starts unbuttoning his shirt. "Um babe, we are not doing that here…" He laughs then stands me up with him.

"Babe, come on, were going swimming." I laugh at my mistake and start stripping to my bra and underwear and run down to the water with Kendall running after me. This was the best first date ever, and I have the best boyfriend in the world.

The next morning I wake up to a pounding on my front door. I look up from Kendall's chest and see him still fast asleep. I smile and get up and slide one of his plaid shirts on and button it up before opening the door to see my brother and Logan and Carlos.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask them, confused to why they were here. I open the door wider and let them in. They all take a seat at the island as I put some bread in the toaster and turned to face them.

"Sorry, we were supposed to have the day off, but Gustavo called and wants us all there at 11 and it is now 9:30." James answers, messing around on his phone.

"Oh great, I was looking forward to just relaxing all day too." I answer, taking the toast out and setting it down in front of them "You guys hungry?"

"No Mama Knight made us breakfast before we left to come here, but thank you" Logan answered, then the bedroom door opened and Kendall walked out in sweatpants and no shirt.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" Kendall said, noticing the guys' presence and coming around to my side and grabbing a piece of toast I had just set out.

"Day off canceled dude, Gustavo wants us in the studio today." Carlos tells him, frowning.

"Seriously? Man that sucks. I was hoping we could all go to the beach." Kendall says, leaning against the counter with a frown matching Carlos'.

"I know, but you should probably get ready guys since we have to be there in an hour." James tells us.

"Alright, we'll be out in a bit." I tell the guys as Kendall and I walk back to my room and start getting ready. Kendall puts on a gray shirt with a dark blue plaid button up on over it with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and his gray vans. I put on **(http: /www .polyvore .com/ cgi/ set? id= 42678960).**

After we have both showered and gotten dressed, I was scrunching my hair in the mirror when I saw Kendall walk behind me and start kissing my neck. I giggle then turn around and put my arms around his neck making him stop. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing my girlfriend…" He whispered, leaning in and brushing his lips against mine, but not kissing me.

I laugh more and lock my lips with his in a deep, passionate kiss. He slides his hands up and down my back before we pull away breathless and walk out into the living room and head off to Rocque Records.

When we arrive we walk into Gustavo's office to see him and Kelly with big smiles on their faces. We all get worried and Logan asks "Okay, what's going on because I am getting a little scared…"

"Okay, well we have good news and bad news…" Kelly says, her smile slightly fading.

"Okay, what's the bad news first?" James asks, worried like the rest of us that we were going to be able to go on tour together anymore.

"Well you are still going on tour together, so no worries about that, but BTR will be starting before Ashley does…" Kelly starts, but is cut off my Carlos.

"What do you mean 'starting before Ashley does'?" Carlos interrupts her mid sentence.

She glares at him and continues "Look, Ashley still has some recording to complete, then she can join you guys on tour. So the first month of the tour will be only BTR and the remainder will be with Ashley."

"Then we'll put the tour off, because I am not leaving without my sister again. Remember what happened last time, Griffin forgot who she was and dropped her. Not leaving her so it can happen again." James says, getting mad.

"And she is my girlfriend now and the last thing I am going to do is leave her for a month for the same reasons as James." Kendall jumps in, getting angry as well. I put a gentle hand on James' shoulder and interlaced my fingers with Kendall's to calm them both down, as Kelly starts to speak again.

"Okay well if you guys insist then we can hold the tour off for a minimum of 2 weeks, and if Ashley gets all her rehearsal and recording done by then, you all can start at the same time." Kelly decided, taking her phone out and dialing a number, but doesn't hit the call button until we all agree. She walks out of the office with the phone to her ear to make the arrangements and Gustavo speaks for the first time since we arrived.

"Alright, while Kelly is dealing with that, Ashley, your rehearsals starts today. Dogs go home. You're not needed here today." Gustavo says, pointing to the door for all 5 of us.

"What if we want to see?" They protest.

I shake my head "I want to surprise you on tour, no get out and I will call you when I need to be picked up." I hug them all and kiss Kendall before walking into the recording studio as they leave to head home.

I didn't call the guys til almost 3 in the afternoon. I got 2 songs recorded and the dances for both songs completely down with Mr. X. It was a very successful day, but also a very tiring day. When we get back to the apartment, I immediately lie down on the couch, with my head resting in Kendall's lap as he stroked my hair, making me relax. "How was rehearsal today?" He asks me, kissing my forehead.

I smile and look up into his emerald eyes "Very successful." I say before I kiss him gently and walk into the kitchen to help Mama Knight prepare dinner.

Before we knew it we were leaving for our tour for 3 months. I was so excited because it was my first tour and I couldn't wait to impress my brother and my boyfriend and my 2 other best friends. We boarded the bus after saying our goodbyes to Katie and Mama Knight and started claiming our bunks. Kendall and I were sharing so there was enough room, since there were only 4 bunks.

The next day we were backstage getting ready for our first show. I was pacing in Kendall's dressing room and he and the guys were doing their vocal warm ups together in the hallway. I looked at myself in the mirror and examined what I was wearing and how I looked **(http: /www .polyvore .com /cgi/ set? id= 42679415). **I start messing with my hair, making sure that no curl was out of place, or my make up wasn't running or smearing. I had already done my vocal warm ups before the guys because I am up first, being their opening act. I began getting nervous again _'What if I mess up a dance step, or sing off key…' _My mind was running so fast, I didn't even notice the guys walk into the room.

I feel a set of hands go on my shoulders and I jump and turn around to see Kendall standing there. I immediately wrap my arms around his waist and press my head onto his chest. One hand is on my cheek and the other in rubbing my back "What's wrong baby girl?"

"I am freaking out!" I jump away from him and run to the mirror again.

"Why are you freaking out? You're going to do great!" My brother says, putting his hands in his pockets.

"But I have never performed in front of a crowd this big before! What if I fall, or sing off key and miss a lyric or 2, or I mess up on my dance steps." I start rambling off everything I could do wrong until a knock on the door cuts me off.

"Ashley, you're on in 5!" A voice calls from the other side of the door. I start pacing again until Kendall stops me.

"Listen to me babe; you are going to do amazing. You have been doing these dance steps and practicing these songs for months so you are flawless with them both. Remember, the crowd doesn't exist. The guys and I will be watching you from backstage so just pretend you are doing it in front of us. Okay?" I nod my head at him then turn to the mirror and start fixing my hair and makeup until he pulls me back to him. I see James smile at how supportive and sweet Kendall is being to me in my time of need. "Look at me Ashley" I look up from the ground and stare into his beautiful, intoxicating eyes "You look beautiful, so don't mess with perfection. Now get out there, and show the world that James isn't the only Diamond with talent."

I smile and hug him tightly before whispering in his ear "I love you Kendall"

He hugs me back just as tight and whispers back to me "I love you too Ashley." He pulls away and pushes me to the door "Now get your beautiful ass out there and show them what you got!" I laugh and high five the others before running out to the stage. The guys followed me and stayed at the side where the fans couldn't see them but I could and they could see me.

"Hey everyone! How are you tonight!" All the fans cheered as One Step at a Time started. After I played Fearless, Hot Mess, Sparks Fly, and What to Do, I decided to sing my new song. "So how do you guys feel about me singing a few new songs here tonight?" They all cheered again as 'Everything to Me' started to play. I through the microphone over to the side and they give me a headset since I am going to be singing. **[The dancing she is doing is this song and the moves in the video (http: /www. youtube. com/ watch? v= gb1o4BJCIHc) I don't really like her, but I love this song!] **

*Kendall's POV*

We watched her perform 'Everything to Me' and I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach watching her dance and sing. She was amazing and I don't even understand why she was so nervous earlier. When she finished the song, she turned to look and her eyes met mine. I get lost in her icy blue eyes that I fell so hard for. Out of the corner of my eye, I see James signaling her over to us. She runs over fast and he whispers something in her ear that causes her to look over at me, smile, give me a quick kiss and run back out on stage. I look over at James confused "What's going on dude?"

"I found a song she wrote a few days ago on the bus and I think she should sing it right now. Just listen" I look back out stage and she is ready to speak again

*Ashley's POV*

"Okay guys, this next song I want to dedicate to my amazing, wonderful boyfriend. I love you baby." I look away from the crowd and to Kendall to see a wide smile go across his face and him make a heart with his hands to me. Then he looks over at James and hits his shoulder playfully as they all laugh then look back at me.

A backhand person brings me a stool and my guitar, and then I start to sing

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
>You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly<br>You can be the captain  
>And I can be your first mate<br>You can be the chills that I feel on our first date  
>You can be the hero<br>And I can be your sidekick  
>You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split<br>You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
>Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'<em>

_Don't know if I could ever be Without you  
>'Cause boy you complete me<br>And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need  
>Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)<br>You're the straw to my berry(berry)  
>You're the smoke to my high (high)<br>And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)_

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
>And I'm the one for you (for you)<br>You take the both of us (of us)  
>And we're the perfect two<br>We're the perfect two  
>We're the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're the perfect two<br>__[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/a/auburn/perfect___  
>You can be the prince and I can be your princess<br>You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
>You can be the shoes and I can be the laces<br>You can be the heart that I spill on the pages  
>You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser<br>You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
>You can be as cold as the winter weather<br>But I don't care as long as were together_

_Don't know if I could ever be  
>Without you 'cause boy you complete me<br>And in time I know that we'll both see  
>That we're all we need<br>Cause you're the apple to my pie  
>You're the straw to my berry<br>You're the smoke to my high  
>And you're the one I wanna marry<em>

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
>And I'm the one for you (for you)<br>You take the both of us (of us)  
>And we're the perfect two<br>We're the perfect two  
>We're the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're the perfect two<em>

_You know that I'll never doubt ya  
>And you know that I think about ya<br>And you know I can't live without ya (no, no)  
>I love the way that you smile<br>And maybe in just a while  
>I can see me walk down the aisle<em>

_Cause you're the apple to my pie  
>You're the straw to my berry<br>You're the smoke to my high  
>And you're the one I wanna marry<br>Cause your the one for me (for me)  
>And I'm the one for you (for u)<br>U take the both of us (of us)  
>And were the perfect two<br>Were the perfect two  
>Were the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're the perfect two(yeah, yeah<em>_)_

I stop playing and look over at Kendall and the guys to see them all smiling and clapping. I laugh as Kendall runs out on stage and hugs me tightly as I laugh and hug him back. We pull away and he kisses me before we get ready to perform 'Jet Lag' for the first time live.

When the concert was over, Kendall and I went to our dressing room as the others went to their individual ones so we could all shower and get ready to get on the bus and head to the next town. After we got to our room, I shut the door behind us and locked it before walking over to him. "So did you like the song babe?" I ask him, smiling nervously.

"Of course I did baby, that was so sweet." He smiles at me. I smiled and leaned in and kissed him. Practically before our lips even touched, my tongue was gliding across his lip. He parted his lips and slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues twisted together as we both enjoyed the feeling of the sparks shooting throughout our bodies and tingling on our skin. We pulled away after a minute and he leaned his forehead against mine, and after that it was like a switch went off in us and it was intense as ever.

"I want you so bad" Kendall said pushing me up against the wall before kissing your neck hungrily

"Mm Kendall" I moaned feeling his cock grow hard against my thigh

"I need you baby" Kendall moaned pulling my dress off and roughly massaging your covered breasts before kissing along your cleavage unhooking your bra and discarding it to the floor along with your black dress

"Kendall" I moaned tangling your fingers in his hair as he worked his tongue on my hardened nipples sending chills up my spine

Kendall obviously ignored my moaning, and roughly picked me up and threw me onto his dresser that was against the wall in the dressing room, as he takes his shirt off and throws it across the room as I helped him undo his jeans. I help him pull them down and then he leans down and roughly kisses me again. He pulls away and starts kissing my neck harshly as I pull his boxers down; he then pulls away from my neck and smiles at me as he kicks them down to the floor. He smirked as he kissed up my abdomen sliding his hand in my wet panties rubbing slowly as I spread my legs for him, needing him more than ever before.

"Please Kendall, don't tease me anymore" I moaned as my eye fought to stay open, the pleasure taking over my body as he removed his hand causing a whimper to escape my lips at the loss. He slid my panties slowly down my legs and threw them somewhere in the room. Kendall didn't hesitate before he thrusted into me harder than he ever has before. He grabbed my wrists roughly, making me sit up straight on the dresser and stare him in the eye as he went faster, making me moan uncontrollably as he continued to pound into me harder and faster and every time my eyes would get to heavy and harder to stay open he'd lean down and bite my neck making me cry out in pain and pleasure and snap them open again to see a sly smirk on his face. I know that he knows I am close but I don't think he was even near done with me, since we haven't had sex in almost a week, and we aren't going to be able to often since we are mainly on a bus with the guys, which explains why we are going so roughly. He was going to make me come all night if he had too. He grabbed my hips tightly as I clenched around him, he held me close as I cried out his name coating his cock in my juices before he spilled his seed deep inside of me. I fell limp against his body, not knowing he wasn't done. He picked me up and carried you to the bathroom, which luckily was our own private one. Kendall slammed me up against the shower wall turning the water on as he kissed me passionately, and roughly as he slid down to the shower floor as the hot water ran down our bodies. Kendall worked his way down smirking up at me before his face disappeared between my legs. I couldn't take it. I was still sensitive from before and the way he moved his tongue was driving me crazy. He couldn't torture me like this and we both knew it. I grabbed his hair in my hands and yanked him back up to me as I crashed my lips against his, tasting myself on him as he slammed into me again. We knew this was going to be quick because he was already close to the edge as he dove into me deeper hitting my sweet spot, making me claw my nails down his back as he hit it repeatedly with every thrust. I couldn't take it anymore, I held on for too long and he knew it. I let myself go as his name left my lips in a pleasurable cry. I loved the fact that I drove him crazy, the way I said his name but when he got me to cry it out in pleasure that made him come all on its own.

He released into me again before thrusting slowly as he came a second time. I couldn't handle anymore; he took whatever energy I had left from the concert out of me. I was weak and exhausted but we still needed more. He turned off the water and he took me back to the main room and lied me down on the couch, our lips connect again and with that, he pushes himself inside me again. Quiet moans can be heard from both sides as our bodies start moving as one for the third time tonight. I wrap my legs around his waist, pushing him deeper and deeper.

"Oh my God, oh my God…." I moan as Kendall starts slamming himself into me; deeper, faster and harder.

"Damn it Ashley!" Kendall whispers harshly, "You feel so fucking good!" This turns me on even more. I can feel it building up inside of her lower stomach. "Fuck Kendall, I-I'm so c-closee," I whisper in his ear with a smirk on my face, knowing that would drive him crazy. He suddenly flips us over so I'm on top, riding him. His hands are on my small waist, as he moves with me. I cry out through both of our heavy moans, my walls tightening more and more around him until finally, with one last move, they're both brought to the edge. We lock our lips together to slightly silence ourselves, but still moaning against each other's lips. I tilt her head backwards and his lips go straight for my neck.

Absolutely exhausted, I set my face in the crook of his neck. He wraps his arms around me, resting his forehead on my shoulder. He's still inside me, our bodies covered with sweat and leftover drops from the shower, but neither of us cares. Sweat dripped down his body as both your panting became to decrease. I lie down on the couch as my breath became regular again and felt his tongue working me again. Kendall would just never give up no matter how exhausted the both of us were. He really did want to savor every moment before we had to get on a bus with my brother and our friends. I smiled as I felt him kiss you softly before going back to work. I moaned uncontrollably as he made my legs start to shake and he felt me clench around him. You released moaning his name as he licked every drop up before coming back up to you with a goofy grin plastered on his face. I laugh seeing the smile on his face and kiss him again. We lay there for a few minutes, catching our breath before getting up and showering. While we were in the shower, Kendall and I ended up having a soap fight. I kissed him pretending I was done and then slammed a handful of suds into his hair. I laugh at him and grab towel and run out to get dressed. He laughs also and washes the suds out of his hair before following me. He put on a pair of baggy blue sweatpants and a gray shirt with a gray hoodie. I put on **(http: /www .polyvore .com/ cgi/ set? id= 42728935). **Before we walked out of the room to head back to meet the guys to head back to the bus, I grab one of Kendall's extra white zip hoodies and slide it on. It was bag on my petite frame and I loved it. We grab out bags and intertwine our fingers as we walk out to meet the guys. When we get on the bus we all sit down and start eating as the bus starts moving. Me, Kendall and James sat on one side of the booth and Logan and Carlos sat on the other. We were all eating and messing around until James decided to point out a mark on my neck.

"Wow that looks nasty Ash." James says, moving my hair and looking at the bruising mark on my neck. Kendall and I smile and blush, looking down at our food. "Kendall I don't care what you and my sister do, just don't leave marks on her!" We all burst out laughing and finish eating before heading off to bed.

***If anyone has any ideas that they want to see happen in the story, just let me know***

**Rissa;***


	12. Chapter 12

***Okay right now I am going to say so people don't get confused, in the pictures I post on her for the outfits Ashley wears, if the hair color doesn't match, just remember her hair color is dark brown/ black, not blonde, or red! Thank you****

****Now to continue with the story, and if you have suggestions or opinions, just PM me and if I use the idea, I will let you know and thank you in a authors note! **

**Now on with the story :]**

Chapter 12:

I was woken up the next morning to my phone vibrating underneath mine and Kendall's pillow. I picked it up and answered it in a tired tone. "Hello?" I say wiping the sleep from my eyes as well as Kendall, who had also been woken up by the vibration.

"Hey baby girl," It was mine and James' mom.

"Mom?" I say, climbing out of bed and waking James up. He looks up at me confused until I mouth 'its mom' to him. He climbed out of bed shocked and I put it on speaker phone.

"Honey, is James there with you?" She asks, sounding like she had been crying.

"Yeah he is right here. What's wrong mom?" I ask her concerned. Did something happen to her?

"I am so sorry…" Mom said, breaking down into tears again. I look up at James as he takes the phone from me.

"Mom, what's going on? Are you alright?" He asks her, concern flooding his voice as well.

"You father… They found him. He died from lung cancer yesterday morning." She says before breaking down into another flood of tears and sobs. I put my hand over my mouth and almost fall to the ground, but luckily Kendall was there to catch me. James hung up the phone and put it on my bed.

"Oh my god, Jamie!" I break away from Kendall and dart over to James, who catches me and starts crying too. Kendall, Logan and Carlos all just stand there in silence, not knowing what to do. I remember we did the same thing when Kendall's father died when he was 7. Granted he was a lot younger when his dad died, but he still understood what we were going through.

Later on that night, I was lying on the couch with Kendall. He had been cuddling with me a day since we found out the news from my mom and he was really supportive of me and James. He would only speak when spoken to, afraid of saying the wrong thing. I didn't think that was possible, but he was afraid. We must have fallen asleep because I woke up around 12 to see Kendall still asleep. His head was laid back on the couch so I switched our position so we were lying down on the couch. I got up and walked back to our bed areas and saw everyone else was out cold. I grabbed Kendall's guitar and a notebook and started writing. I was going to debut the song at the next show, which was tomorrow. I finished and went back and cuddled up with Kendall before falling back into a deep sleep in the warmth of his arms.

We arrived at the next show with people consistently asking James and I if we were alright to do the show. We weren't going to be alright for a while, emotionally, but we weren't going to disappoint our fans over it. When it was time to go on for me, I got ready in mine and Kendall's dressing room. "Hey baby?" I say, grabbing Kendall's attention.

"Yeah babe?" He asks, looking up at me from his very intense game of fruit ninja.

"Could I use your guitar out there?" I ask him, hoping he would let me. I felt more comfortable performing with Kendall's guitar, and I didn't know why.

He gets up and hands it to me "Sure baby girl, of course you can." I take it and kiss him before we all headed to the stage. They still watched me whenever I performed, because it still calmed my nerves. I walked out on stage and sat down on the stool. I sang _'Perfect Two' _and all my other songs before introducing another new one.

"Well guys, as you may have heard by now via mine and BTR's twitter pages, mine and James' dad just recently passed away. Last night I wrote this song for him, I love you daddy and I hope you're proud of us." I look over at James and the other guys and see tears in their eyes. James and I weren't the only ones who lost a dad, we all did too.

_Found myself today  
>Oh I found myself and ran away<br>Something pulled me back  
>The voice of reason I forgot I had<br>All I know is you're not here to say  
>What you always used to say<br>But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even if it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>Someone's watching over me_

_Seen that ray of light  
>And it's shining on my destiny<br>Shining all the time  
>And I won't be afraid<br>To follow everywhere it's taking me  
>All I know is yesterday is gone<br>And right now I belong  
>To this moment to my dreams<em>

_So I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even if it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say  
>And it doesn't matter how long it takes<br>Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
>And it only matters how true you are<br>Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even if it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>_

When I finish singing that verse, I put the guitar down and get off the stool and grab the microphone and start singing again.

_That I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even when it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>That someone's watching over  
>Someone's watching over<br>Someone's watching over me_

_Someone's watching over me_

When I finish I have a few tears falling down my face. I turn and look at the guys, James has the tear stained cheeks and Kendall has his arm around him as well as the other guys. I say thank you to the fans and run over to James and hug him tightly. We needed each other before, but not as badly as we need each other's support right now. When James walks away, saying he was going to go and wash his face before they go out, I walk over to Kendall and he engulfs me in a hug filled with love and comfort. I smile as the feeling and lean up to kiss his cheek. James returns and they go out for their performance. I do what I do and watch them when they start to sing. I loved watching them perform because it makes me happy and smile watching them so happy.

The remainder of the tour flies by after our father's funeral. We had a few days off during the tour so we flew out to Minnesota for the wake and funeral. We stayed in a hotel and I refused to see Dave. Luckily for me, he wasn't at the funeral because he didn't like my dad. Good, I wouldn't have wanted him to disgrace my father's name by going. Before we knew it, we were back in LA and back recording at Rocque Records. The day of our return, Gustavo wanted to see us so we went right there from the Palm Woods. When we walked onto his floor, we walked down the hall, but James made an erupt stop in front of us, making us all stop.

"What is it James?" I ask him, he just stares. I look over his shoulder and see my picture next to theirs. I smile really big and run to Gustavo's office, and there is Kelly standing behind him holding my CD in her hands. I scream and run over to her to hug her. The guys follow me after they hear me scream and Kendall speaks first.

"What's going on?" He asks, looking over at me hugging Kelly. Gustavo doesn't even say anything. He just dives into the box and throws each of them one of my CD's.

"Are you kidding me? My sister's CD came in when we were out on tour?" James yelled, reading over the back of the album. I run over to Kendall and jump into his arms and wrap my legs around his waist. He laughed and held me up with his arms as the others laughed and looked over the album. Kendall let me down and the rest of them hugged me and congratulated me.

Later that night, Kendall and I were out at the beach at around midnight, so we didn't think we were being watched. He held my hand as I held my shoes in the other and his other hand was in his pocket. I had on a pair of black shorts with his blue striped zip hoodie on and carried my converse in my hand. "Are you excited?" Kendall asked me, as we walked along the water.

"Beyond excited. I can't believe it's happening, so fast too." I tell him, whispering the last part.

"You have been through so much in your life. If anyone deserves this, it's you." I smile and unlock my hand from his and wrap my arm around his waist as his arm goes over my shoulder. We laugh and do our usual this we do to have fun. We throw our stuff into the sand and run out into the water. We may do this after our dates, but it will never get old, because it is mine and Kendall's 'thing'. Around 1 in the morning, Kendall and I decide to head back to his apartment and go to sleep.

When were woken up the next morning to screaming coming from the living room. I lifted my head off of Kendall's bare chest and realize it is Carlos and James playing Xbox. I look up and see Kendall opening his eyes slowly too so I lean up and kiss him quickly before getting up and going into the bathroom. When I get out I see him sitting on his bed with his baggy blue sweat pants on and a black t shirt. I walk over to him wearing **(http: /www .polyvore. com/ cgi/ set? id= 42813263). **I lean down and kiss him again but this time he stands up and deepens it, wrapping his hands around my waist, pulling me closer. I put my hand on his neck and the other on his forearm. We slowly pull away, knowing it can't go that far here with everyone out in the other room. We catch our breath before opening the door and walking out, sitting down at the table with Mama Knight. "Hey kids," She says standing up and walking into the kitchen "I made the boys and Katie pancakes this morning, you want some?" She asks nicely and we gladly accept. I go in to help her and Kendall goes into the living room to play Call of Duty with the others. "So how are you honey? I know James is doing better, but what about you?"

"I'm doing well now Mama Knight. I've come to terms with it, and am accepting it too with the help of your son and my brother and the other guys." I tell her with a smile as she stirs the batter.

"Well that's good sweetie, and they told me your album came in yesterday! Congratulations." She says with a huge smile.

"Thank you." I break out with a huge smile and hug her. Then I get out the pan so she can make the pancakes. While she is cooking, I walk out into the living room and sit down watching my brother and Kendall play now. While we are watching and playing, Logan gets a phone call.

"Hello? What Gustavo? Oh really, when? Tonight?... Well that's kind of last minute don't you think? Yeah okay, we'll be there." He hangs up then shuts the game off causing all of us to yell.

"Okay before you attack me, let me explain. Gustavo just called and he wants us at a movie premiere tonight to give BTR some publicity. So after you two eat, we have to go out and get outfits." He says, walking into his room with his phone to his ear, I'm assuming to call Camille and let her know. Carlos soon does the same but to call Stephanie. Kendall and I eat then get dressed, but before we can walk out of his room, he grabs my hand and brings me back to him.

"Kendall, what are you doing? We have to go and get our stuff for tonight." I tell him, confused.

"I know, but I wanted to give you this before we left." He goes over to his nightstand and opened it looking for something. He gets out wrapped present then walks back over to me. My mouth opens in shock and he hands it to me.

"Baby, my birthday isn't until next week…"I tell him taking the present out of his hand and holding it gently.

"I know, but I can't wait until then to give it to you." I start to unwrap the present then I see a velvet case. I open it and see the most beautiful necklace **(http: /www. kay .com/ product1%7C10101%7C10001%7C-1%7C172405007%7C15055.15091.15438%7C) **

"Oh my god, Kendall it's beautiful…" The tears start welling up in my eyes as I run my index finger over the hearts and look up at him.

"The 4 hearts represent all 4 of us, who love you with everything in us." I was about to speak when he started again "But the gold one is for me…" I throw my arms over his neck and shed a few tears onto his shirt. I smile into the crook of his neck as I feel him wrap his arms tightly around my waist. I put away and take the necklace out. Without words, he takes it from my hands and I hold my hair up so he can put it on. I turn back around and touch it again as it rest on my chest. I smile up at him and lean up to kiss him. He returns the kiss then we leave to split up and go shopping.

When we meet up with everyone in the lobby, we all drive to the mall together then split up when we get there. I go with Stephanie and Camille as the guys all go together. While we are shopping, we stop for a moment in between stores just to take a break. "So Ashley, a little bird told me that your birthday is next week…" Stephanie says with a sly smirk.

"Let me guess, this little bird is named Carlos…" I smirk back at her. She smiles then I answer her "Yeah it is, and I got my first present today" I smile at them both. The both smile then Camille speaks.

"From who and what was it?"

I smile then touch the necklace resting on my chest "This, from Kendall."

"Awww" They both say at look at it "What does it mean" Stephanie asks, touching it.

"He told me that it represents all 4 of them but the gold one is his"

"Awww" after that we all start shopping again. After about 3 hours we meet back up with the guys and head home. The girls and I get Mama Knight and Katie so they can help us get ready while the guys took over 2J so they could get ready.

While we are getting ready, Mama Knight takes notice of the necklace "Oh sweetie, he gave it to you early!"

I smile at her as she does my hair "Yeah, he said he couldn't wait another week. Did you go with him to help pick it out?" She smiles and nods. I knew Kendall too well.

"But in his defense, he picked it out, he just wanted my opinion." She states as the other girls besides Katie 'aww' at how romantic Kendall can be, and I loved it.

Later on that night we all walk back to 2J but the guys are spread around so Mama Knight makes us all go into her room she can let us make a grand entrance, like we were going to prom. Jennifer was already here for my brother so she was sitting on the bed waiting for us. "Wow you guys look really nice." She compliments us. She was wearing a short white gown that went to about her knee and some strapped heels. Her hair was half up and curled.

"Okay girls, the guys are ready so walk out when you're ready." Mama Knight pops her head it and says before shutting the door again. We fix our makeup and check our hair one last time before walking out one by one and walking to our individual guys. Camille walks over to Logan wearing her long white gown and her curly hair straightened and put into a pony tail. Stephanie walks to Carlos with her long purple dress and black heels, her hair curled and left down. I think Carlos jaw hit the floor when she approached him. I walked over to Kendall wearing **(instead of the color, it is like a sky blue instead of coffee colored [http: /www. polyvore .com/ cgi/ set? id= 42932197] that's if you don't like the color it is already).**

"Wow baby, you look amazing…" He whispers as I approach him.

I shyly smile and look down at the bottom of the dress "You don't think the dress is too much?" As I lift it slightly off the ground then drop it again.

"Absolutely not, you look amazing and appropriate for this event." He says in a jokingly proper tone. I laugh and he grabs my hand then kisses me lightly before we all headed to the event.

When we got there, we walked the carpet and did some interviews and took pictures with the guys. My friends and I laugh and smile as we pose for the pictures. Kendall even kissed my cheek in one photo that was just us. The night was amazing.

**** Read and Review and remember what I said in the author's note above! :D**

**Now hit that little button, it wants to be touched, now click it :D **

**I  
>I<br>I  
>I<br>V**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

_*Ashley's POV*_

That night was amazing. Kendall and I had an amazing time at the show and it couldn't have been a better night. But now, a month later, I was pacing in my apartment clutching my phone in my hands with a few tears falling down my face. Before I could think twice about it, I scrolled through my contacts and hit a name I knew I could trust without judgment. Tears started falling harder when I heard him answer.

"Hello?" I heard Logan answer, thank god.

"Logie…" I sob, sitting down on my couch, bringing my knees up to my chest.

"Ashley, what's wrong?" He asks, obvious concern lacing his voice.

"Logie, I need to talk to you, can you come to my apartment please, unless you're busy."

"No I'm just with Camille, do you want me to bring her too? And do you want me to get the guys?" I heard him get up off a couch.

"No only Camille, please don't bring the guys…"

"Okay, we'll be there in 2 minutes." We hung up and I just started crying into my knees again until I heard my door open then close with feet rushing into the living room. The spot me and quickly run to me "Ash, are you alright? Are you hurt? Did Kendall do something?" Logan starts asking frantically.

"No I'm fine and Kendall didn't do anything to hurt me…" I wipe my tears as Camille wraps an arm around my shoulders and Logan sat on the table in front of me. "Camille, you'll understand if you go look at my calendar." She gets up and walks over to the calendar looking it over. I heard her gasp and the run back into the living room, engulfing me into a huge hug.

"Oh my god…" She whispers into my ear.

"What's going on?" A confused Logan asked, moving to stand up from his spot on the coffee table.

Camille pulled away from the hug and let me sit back down on the couch as she led him into the kitchen, where my calendar sits. I hear her explaining to him what it meant and then he gasps as well. They both walk back in and then he hugs me too "Do you know for sure Ash?"

"No, I just realized I was late today, I didn't get it last month and I haven't gotten it this month. Then I remembered that after the party we went to a few weeks ago, when Kendall and I got back we…um…did that and we didn't use anything. We were too caught up in the moment to remember. I am so scared Logan. I can't do this to Kendall, or the band. It's not fair to you guys for me to ruin everything you have worked so hard for. You would all hate me" I start to heavily cry again and he and Camille rub my back in support.

"Ashley, you would never do that to us and we could never hate you. Now, I'll tell you what were going to do alright, Camille and I are going to go and pick one up for you. We will take the grief for it from the paparazzi and tell them it was us that needed it." Logan explained Camille nodded her head in agreement.

I shake my head and stand up in front of them "I am not letting you two take the fall for my mistake, I couldn't do that to you both."

The both stand up too and stand in front of me "But for us it will be obvious I'm not because I wouldn't be growing and it would take the attention off you if you are" Camille says "So you don't have a say in this, we will go and get it now and come back here with it alright?" She says as her and Logan pick up their coats and walks out the door, leaving me in my thoughts again.

They soon return "Well that will be on E, news tonight for sure. For some reason it was swarmed of paparazzi out there. We picked up 2 packs if you wanted to be extra sure and take 4." I take them out of the bag and head to the bathroom, but then I turn around and look at them.

"I can't do this without him here…" I say, tears threatening to fall.

"Okay, I'll call him." Logan says, walking out into the living room to call him. Camille came over and wiped my tears.

"Oh Ash, don't cry. It's all going to be okay. If you are all of us will be there for you from start to finish and you know that." She says, hugging me and rubbing my back with nothing but comfort.

"Thank you Camille" We pull away when we hear the door open and close again and Kendall and Logan whispering to each other. When Kendall sees me, he dashes over to me in a panic.

"Are you alright Ash, Logan said you needed me for an emergency." He says, kissing my forehead then looking down into my blue eyes. Tears once again fall and he tries to wrap his arms around me but I pull away and run into the bathroom.

_*Logan's POV*_

Camille and I watched as Ashley started to push Kendall away. We all knew that was her defense mechanism. When she felt she had made someone angry or she was scared she would upset them, she would push them away so they wouldn't hate her or hurt her. I saw Kendall turn to us in absolute confusion. "Camille, go after her please…" I ask my girlfriend, who nods her head and rushes into the bathroom after Ashley.

"What is going on Logan?" Kendall asked, wonder and worry flooding his face and eyes.

I shake my head, hoping I wouldn't have to do this "Kendall, Ashley-" I was cut off by my phone started ringing. I groan and answer it, seeing it was Gustavo. "Hello? Alright, we'll be there soon." I hang up and shove my phone in my pocket. "Gustavo wants BTR in the studio now…" I walk towards the bathroom and tell the girls we had to go and I didn't get the chance to tell him. I grab Kendall and we go to round up the other guys.

A few hours later, we head back to 2J with smiles. Gustavo told us that our albums sales and Ashley's album sales were doing amazing and we were on the iTunes top purchased list. When we walk into the apartment, we are greeted by Mama Knight and Katie sitting at the table. Katie was playing her DS and Mama Knight looked like she was waiting for us. "What's going on mom?" Kendall asks, slipping his shoes and coat off.

"Well I was watching E News and I heard this." The story of Camille and I buying pregnancy test earlier played and I closed my eyes knowing I would have to come clean now about Ashley, even though I didn't want to be the one to do it. I was met my glances from all the people in the room, but before I could comment the door swung open and it was Camille and Ashley.

"Uh oh," Camille said, looking at the TV then at everyone else. "Look it's not what you think."

"Oh well then what is it?" Mama Knight says calmly, but we all know she is angry.

I open my mouth to speak but I was cut off my Ashley "They were buying them for me."

Everyone's glance goes from Camille and me to the innocent, petite girl behind Camille.

_*Ashley's POV*_

I step out from behind Camille with my arms crossed and my lips in a straight line. Mama Knight looked at me with a shocked look "What Ashley?"

"They were buying the pregnancy tests for me." I say one last time, looking her right in the eyes.

"Oh Ashley, are you?" She rushes over to me and hugs me. I effortlessly put my arms around her back and shake my head.

"No, I'm not. Now excuse me." I turned around and walked out of the apartment heading to mine to go to bed early. This had been one hell of a stressful day for me.

_*Kendall's POV*_

When Ashley walks out of the room and runs to hers, I am stuck in my spot, unable to move in shock. Everyone turns to me and before they can say anything, I bolt out of the room with no certain destination set in my mind.

As I am walking out of the lobby I slide my hood on and walk to the beach that Ashley and I usually go too late at night. It was almost 10pm when I get there so it is deserted. I put my hands in my hoodie pockets and keep the hood on as I walk along the water's edge, close enough to the water, but not close enough so it touches me. My thoughts continued to cloud my mind. My girlfriend thought she was pregnant and didn't tell me… That must have been what Logan was about to tell me earlier before Gustavo called because Ashley must have been too afraid too. I sit down in the sand and just stare out into the horizon.

"I'm not mad you know" I turn around and see James walking towards me with a little smile. I shake my head at him

"How are you not, I almost got your 17 year old sister pregnant" I say looking back at the horizon instead of James. He comes and sits down next to me

"Kendall, you are my best friend and you are the only guy I would ever trust my sister to be with for the rest of her life because I know you are a good guy with a good heart. If it came down to the fact that my sister was pregnant at 17 with your baby, I would have been excited." I turn my head and stare at him confused as he continues to speak "Before you ask 'why would you have been excited' the only answer I have is because you wouldn't have done it on purpose and you wouldn't have left her."

"But then BTR would be over. Gustavo wouldn't have let us continue it and our reps would be ruined. How could you be okay with that? This is all you have ever wanted." Neither of us are looking at each other, just staring out at the horizon, until he turns his head and looks at me.

"If anyone can be a teen parent and be a rock star at the same time, it's you man" James smiles at me "Now come on, let's get back to the apartment, your mom was freaking out when you left like that."

I get up and follow him until I realize something and stop "Wait" James stops and turns to me "How did you know I was here?"

"My sister talks to me you know? When you guys have dates, she tells me about it and how amazing it was. She mentions this place all the time and how you both come here after you have dates just for alone time" I smile and we both continue our walk back to the Palm Woods.

_*Ashley's POV*_

I woke up the next morning with a huge headache. I slowly get up, reminiscing everything that happened yesterday, and we had school today so I would have to face the others at some point. I walk into my bathroom and strip from my clothes, but before I climb into the shower I glance in the mirror, wondering how it would look if my stomach would begin to bulge. I smile at the thought of carrying Kendall's baby, but I know it would be impossible with their crazy busy schedules, but a girl can dream I guess. I shower and get dressed in **(http: /www. polyvore. com/ cgi/ set? id= 43738454)**. I slide my phone into my back pocket and was putting my shoes on when I heard a knock on my door. I finish tying my shoe and open the door seeing my wonderful boyfriend standing there…well I hope he still wants to be with me after I didn't tell him I thought I was pregnant. I slightly smile at him and move over for him to enter.

"Look Kendall-" I start to say before I am cut off by him.

"Before you start apologizing, you have to know I am not mad at you and neither is anyone else. Yes I was shocked when you said that they were buying the tests for you, but then I remembered and got scared. I just wish you would have called me instead of Logan, even though I am glad him and Camille helped you like that. But I still love you and am willing to move on from this with you. I want to be with you forever…" I was shocked by his speech, but I managed to grow a wider smile and run over to him. I jumped into him, throwing my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I start giggling as he hugs me back and laughs. I don't get down but I pull back and attach my lips against his. He tries to deepen the kiss, but I pull back and get down, grabbing my bag and turning back to him, who now has a look of sadness on his face.

"We have to get to school then the studio after, so there is no time for that" He opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off "That doesn't mean you can't stay here tonight though, unless your mom wouldn't like that anymore"

"She doesn't have a say for me anymore, I'm a man!" He jokingly says, making us both laugh. We interlock our fingers together and walk down to school, seeing everyone waiting for us in the lobby.

"You guys good now?" James asks us smiling hopefully. I hold our hands up and smile, saying we were without words. They cheer and we all head to school for a normal day, well normal for us at least.

**** I need some ideas of how to end this story, PM me with some ideas please and if I use the idea I will credit you in an author's note! Thanks you! ****


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Sorry this is soooooo overdue!**

Over the next few weeks we were all so busy that the only time we saw each other was at home. If we were in the studio, Gustavo kept us all apart so none of us got distracted. Camille and I were hanging out one night; I managed to get home earlier then the boys. "So why are you lying to them Ashley? You know you can't hide this forever, it's a baby not a pet cat." Camille questioned, as we sat on the couch. That's right, I lied to them all, I was pregnant, almost 2 months to be exact. I felt horrible about lying to them, but if Mama Knight freaked out about Camille and Logan just buying a test, imagine her reaction if she found out I was carrying her son's baby at only 17. She would skin us both alive.

"I felt horrible for lying, but if Mama Knight knew she would freak out. James would probably be a little mad, and Kendall would probably be mad that I lied. I lied to everyone. And what about the band, they couldn't continue being BTR if Kendall had a baby." I began to cry.

"Yes I could" Camille said, wrapping her arms around me "But you have to be honest with them"

I pull away and wipe the remaining tears off my face "I know what I need to do, but you're not going to like it" She begins to shake her head vigorously.

"No way Ashley Marie Diamond, you are not running back to Minnesota! You know they will just chase you again and bring you back here just like last time." She says, yelling at me in a whisper.

"But I don't know what else to do though, maybe you can tell them when I'm gone, that way they won't come after me."

"Ashley, you have to tell them so you and Kendall can decide what to do together. I know your 100% against abortion, but there's still adoption."

"I couldn't give up my baby; I wouldn't have the strength too."

Before we could continue, the boys walked into the apartment. The first thing they see is Camille and I on the couch and me crying. "Ashley, are you alright?" James asks, as they rush over to us.

I wipe away remaining tears I didn't even know had fallen "Yeah, I'm fine"

Kendall gives me a quick, light peck on the cheek. "You sure baby girl?"

I smile in reassurance at him "Yes I'm fine babe"

We all relax and by the end of the night, it's just Logan, Kendall, me and Camille left in the room. "Hey baby, I'm going to head to bed, just come join me whenever you're ready" He kisses me light on the lips then the forehead and walks into his room. My smile fades as I look to Camille, who's nodding her head towards Logan, mouthing 'tell him!'

"Logan, I have to tell you something…" I smile lightly in his direction.

He turns to face me "What's wrong Ash?" A few tears fall to my cheeks, I hate being so hormonal. He releases Camille and scoots over to me and wipes the tears "Ashley, just tell me"

"I lied to you…"

A look of confusion passed across Logan's face "What do you mean you lied to me?" He asked, moving to sit on the table across from me as Camille moved next to me and rested a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I lied to all of you… that night that I said I wasn't pregnant…" I whispered. He must have heard me because his head shot up and just stared at me.

He then hugged me tightly "What?"

"I'm pregnant Uncle Logan…" I smile slightly. He hugs me tighter and chuckles out of excitement.

"What?" All three of us turned around to see a very angry Mama Knight standing in the doorway of her bedroom…


	15. Chapter 15

**Another update! =)**

Chapter 15:

We all stood up from the couch in shock as Mama Knight's voice echoed throughout the apartment. "I think I should go home." Camille said, trying to make a quick escape.

"Nope, I don't think so Camille. Sit now, all of you." She said, walking over to the front of the couch, in front of us three. "So what is this? You are pregnant? I thought you said you weren't when I asked you before"

"Wait what?" I heard, and then I saw Kendall and James emerge from their rooms. I start to cry as they moved farther out of their room. Logan and Camille put an arm around me for comfort. "You are pregnant? You lied?" Kendall said, with a noticeable look of sadness on his face.

I stood up and walked towards the door and was out the door before anyone could even think twice about it. I locked my door and leaned against it before I started crying. Eventually I picked myself up off the floor and made my way to my bed. After about an hour, I cried myself to sleep.

_~The Next Morning~_

The next morning, I hit my alarm off and decided to skip school. I didn't want to see any of the guys today so I turned my alarm clock off and just laid in bed. I stayed there, just scrolling through my phone before I heard a knock on my door. I slowly get up and answer the door, thinking it was just Camille or one of the guys. I was shocked to see my best friend from home standing there "Oh my god, Anisa!"

"Ashley!" She throws her bags down and we get engrossed into a massive hug. "I missed you so much, you don't even know!"

"I missed you too Anisa! What are you doing here?" I ask her, grabbing her bags and carrying them into my living room.

"Well since I hadn't heard from you since you came back here, I thought I'd visit you. What's been going on?"

"Oh Anisa, I have quite a lot to tell you." I start telling her about everything that's been going on. "And now I'm pregnant?" I whisper to her.

"Your pregnant? Oh my god I'm going to be an Aunt?" I nod at her as she attacks me into the couch. "Ahh!"

"You're excited?"

"Are you kidding? Ecstatic!"

"Well, at least someone is" I say, looking down at my acrylic nails.

She frowns at me "What do you mean?" I start telling her about how I lied and Kendall and them found out last night. "Oh my god, I'm going to kill your brother and his little friend!" Anisa said, standing up and trying to rush to the door.

"No Anisa!" I say, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to me. "Let's just go for a walk okay? Maybe I'll even call and schedule my first appointment to see the doctor today and you could come too." We smile and I got to change into **( www .polyvore cgi/ set? id= 54831291)** and walk out the door, arm in arm. I slide the glasses on as we walk onto the elevator. We laugh and take a silly picture before the doors opened. When they did, we came face to face with the 4 boys I was looking to avoid. My mouth dropped as I gasped. Anisa's eye's widen before she grabs my arm and pulls me passed them and out the door. I refuse to turn back and look at them, so I just follow her towards the park.

We were there for about 3 hours, laughing, taking picture, and joking around before it was time for my doctor's appointment I had scheduled earlier that day. We were about to leave when Anisa stopped me and pulled me back "You sure you don't want him to go?" She asked, pointing behind me, to Kendall. "go with him, he's the father. I'll wait in your room going through your stuff and organizing mine. I'm here for 2 months, I need some space." She laughs, making me laugh before she walks away and Kendall walks to me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him, crossing my arms over my stomach.

"Anisa texted James about your appointment, and he told me so here I am…" He walked closer to me before talking again "I'm sorry Ashley, I just don't understand why you didn't just tell us to begin with."

"Because Kendall, you saw how your mom acted when she thought Logan and Camille were pregnant, imagine her reaction to me actually being pregnant!"

"Well Ashley, tell me one parent that would be excited about their 17 year old son having a baby with his girlfriend, who happens to be his best friend's sister!"

"Whatever Kendall, come on or were going to be late." I say, as I kept walking towards the doctor's office, since it was only down the street. We walk in silence, but that silence said a lot. It said that we were both going to be parents and we needed to stick together through this. And it sure wasn't going to be easy, but they were going to try their best.


	16. Chapter 16

**Another Update! =)**

Chapter 16:

As Kendall and I sat in the waiting room for my name to be called, silence engulfed us. We hadn't spoken to each other since we left the Palm Woods park earlier. The only time he spoke was when his mom called him asking where he was and the only time I spoke was when I had to talk to the receptionist. I think we both wanted to talk to each other, we just didn't know what to say. The worst nightmare of a teenager is coming true, especially the worst nightmare of teenage celebrities. "Diamond" I stand up and grab my bag as Kendall follows me back into the room. "How are you Ashley?"

"I'm good Dr. Martinez. This is the father, Kendall. Kendall, this is Dr. Martinez, she will be my doctor until I give birth." I introduce them. I had already met Dr. Martinez before, she's the one when I came here with Camille to confirm I was pregnant, so she had technically been there for me since day one.

"Yes, Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush. My niece is a huge fan of both of you, which I already told Ashley" We exchange smiles before she speaks again "So how are you feeling Ashley?" She asks, sitting down on the rolling stool and preparing to write on her chart.

"I'm really nauseas, tired, according to my friend very moody, and hungry all the time" I laugh.

"Normal symptoms for how far you are honey. You might want to get used to it, since it will continue until your about 5 months, but the mood swings will continue until birth" I roll my eyes, causing her to laugh. "Okay honey, so stand up and let me see how much bigger your stomach has grown" I stand up and raise my hands up over my head. I look over to Kendall and see him sitting on a chair watching everything that's going on. The doctor observes my tummy and it looks like a tiny bump is forming. I settle my hand under the bump and smile into the mirror in front of me. I see Kendall staring at the bump as his eyes widen. I look away and set my shirt down and return to my seat. "Your stomach looks normal for 12 weeks, so now we are going to take some pictures" She smiles before getting up and walking towards me.

She squirts the cold jelly onto my lower stomach before moving the censor over and around. She rubs the jelly in for a minute before settling on the little black baby that right now looks like a jelly bean. When I hear the heart beat, tears start forming in my eyes as I hear the normal heartbeats and know that this is really happening. Kendall stands up from his chair and walks over closer to me and the ultrasound machine. Even though the light was off, you could see the tears forming in his emerald green eyes. I looked away from him and back at the machine before I feel a hand intertwine with mine. I look up and Kendall and am greeted with a kiss on the forehead.

I smile then turn back to the doctor who had been watching the scene unfold. "Okay, so you guys want some pictures?" Me and Kendall both nod at her as she walks out of the room to get the pictures. She walks back in and hands 2 copies of the baby each to both of us. "Okay Ashley," I turn my attention from the baby picture to her "I want to see you back here in about 3 weeks for another check up but if you feel something's wrong, call me and I'll get you in that day" I nod and smile to her before hugging her "I'll see you in 3 weeks" She walks out, followed by Kendall and I. I schedule my next appointment before exiting the building. I set the picture in my bag as we walk down the street and Kendall keeps a hold of his as we walk.

"I'm sorry Ashley, I didn't mean to not talk to you after. I just didn't know what to say" He apologizes as we walk into the lobby of the Palm Woods.

"It's okay Kendall. Really, it is." I smile as he engulfs me in a tight hug before kissing me on the lips lightly.

"I have to head out to meet Gustavo with the guys, he's getting us ready for this interview in the next few weeks on Ellen so he's been making us work extra long and hard lately." He explains.

"It's fine, go." We kiss before I head up to my room and he heads to Rocque Records.

_~Kendall's POV~_

As I walk into the building of Rocque Records, I am still looking at the ultrasound picture. I couldn't believe I had helped create that, sure right now it looks like a jelly bean, but soon it will be a baby and it was just hitting me that I was going to be a dad soon. As I get to the floor, I see the guys still sitting in the lobby on the orange chairs. I slip the picture gently into my jacket pocket as I approach them "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Griffin showed up flipping out, apparently pictures of you and my sister are already surfacing, and since she is already showing a bit, there guessing that she's pregnant…" James tells me. My eyes widen and I put my hand over the picture that's resting in my pocket. "What do you have dude?" James asks me.

I smile and take the picture out of my pocket "Guys, meet your niece of nephew." I turn the picture to face them and smile when they all stand up and stare at the picture. They soon all smile and hug me.

"Wow dude, that's so crazy!" Carlos says, still staring at the picture "It looks like an alien" Logan smacks his arm as I laugh. James stares and smiles as well as Logan.

"Kendall!" I hear Gustavo yell. After that I see him, Griffin and Kelly dash out of the office. "What is this?" He asks, pointing at a picture of Ashley and I from earlier, but more directly pointing at her stomach.

"Um, a stomach" I saw, shrugging my shoulders.

"I am talking about the bump on her stomach Kendall!" He yells at me.

"That I'm not sure about" I sarcastically say.

"Kendall, this isn't a joke. Is she pregnant?" Kelly nicely asks me, but being serious as well. I turn to the guys who nod, giving me there approval to tell the truth. I look at the floor and nod my head with my heart pounding in my chest.

"Oh god, of all of you I figured James would do this, not you Kendall" James gasp and Carlos and Logan laughed. I chuckle before Griffin approaches.

"Well, Gustavo, handle this. I need warm pants, these ones are too cold." Griffin says, walking off and leaving.

"Well I guess if any of you could handle being a star and a parent, it's Kendall. So we are going to keep you both signed on the label but the fan base will not be the same. You will lose a lot of fans for this, but it will also prove who your real fans are. Rehearsals continue tomorrow, go home for the day." We are about to walk away when Kelly calls us back.

"Don't confirm anything yet. We'll admit it when we return to the Ellen show in the next 2 weeks." We nod and agree before heading off.

We walk into 2J and we are confronted with a confused mother and distracted Katie. "What are you guys doing home so early?" My mom asks, as she is baking a fresh set of cookies.

"Gustavo sent us home early." James simply says, as him and Carlos start playing COD.

"Why?" She asks. I get and walk to the island and take the picture out. I set it on the table and slide it over to her. She gasp and picks it up, examining every inch of the picture. Tears enfolded in her eyes but didn't fall. "Oh my god is that…" I nod my head before she can even finish. "I feel so bad for how I spoke to her; I wish she would come around again…"

"Well today was the first day I saw her since then so you never know…"

_~Ashley's POV~_

It has been a few days since I had went to school so I decided to go back. I hadn't heard from any of the guys since the day it came out I was pregnant, and I hadn't seen Kendall since the day of my appointment. Anisa was still here, but she thinks I should at least go back to school until the years over which is in a few weeks. I get dressed in some shorts, and a long sleeve shirt that was tight around my stomach, deeply showing my baby bump **( www .polyvore cgi/ set? id= 55059632)**. I grab my bag and exit my room after checking that Anisa was still sleeping. I walk down to the classroom and when I get there, none of the guys are there yet, but Camille's there. She smiles widely when she sees me and when I sit down in front of her in my usual seat, she gasps. "Wow, look at your tummy Ashley!"

"I know! You want to feel it?" I ask, setting a hand on the top of my stomach. She nods and I take her hand and set it on my stomach. "You can't really feel it because I'm not that far yet"

"But it's still awesome knowing that there's a baby in there!" We laugh but then I stop when I see them walk in the room. They all seemed to stare at me at the same time. Camille looks at them then me before taking her hand off my stomach. I turn back to face the board, as the teacher started talking.

Soon the day was over and I walked back to my apartment where Anisa was found, eating a bowl of cereal and watching 'Snooki & JWoww'. "Hey girl, how was it?"

"It was good, I ignored everyone but Camille then came right back here after class."

We were watching TV for about an hour before I got a text message on my iPhone, from my baby daddy, and I think boyfriend still…

_Kendall: Hey Ashley_

_Ashley: Hi_

_Kendall: Can you please talk to me Ash? _

_Ashley: Talk about what?_

_Kendall: The baby Ashley, you can't pretend I'm not a part of this. I am the father and you are my girlfriend. This involves both of us. _

_Ashley: Aren't you at the studio?_

_Kendall: Yes. But Gustavo's going through some of our recorded songs so I can talk. _

_Ashley: Fine, I'll come over later Kendall so we can talk about this. _

_Kendall: Thank you Ashley. I love you babygirl and our baby too33 See you later;*_

_Ashley: I love you too Kendall33_

I was anxious for later, so even though she was my best friend, Anisa agreed to stay behind so Kendall and I could talk, as long as I agreed to tell her everything later.

I walked over to their apartment around 7:45, wearing my usual jeans, white slippers, a plain white t-shirt with a green sweater **( www .polyvore untitled_112/ set? id= 55038914)**. When I get there, I knock on the door and open it to see Kendall standing in front of me. "Thanks you for agreeing to come Ashley"

"No problem." I walk in and see the guys scattered on the couch, Katie sitting on the island counter, and Mama Knight cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"Come on" He grabs my hand and leads me to his room, where there have been many nights of rendezvous actions when no one was home. I take off my sweater and lay down on the bed, my bump fully exposed. He laughs and sits next to me. "Ashley, I really want this to work out"

"I know, me too Kendall"

"Can we please start talking again and hanging out every day and sleeping over at each other's apartments, I really miss you baby and I don't want to miss anything" I laugh and smile. I gently touch his cheek and kiss him lightly.

"Absolutely Kendall" We kiss again, but then he lifts my shirt up so my stomach is fully exposed to him, my bump and all. I smile as he leans down and kisses it.

"I already love you my little baby, your daddy's here and he's not going anywhere."


	17. Chapter 17

_~Kendall's POV~_

I woke up the next morning to my iPhone alarm going off, signaling its not 7:30 and time to get up for school. It was the last day and we were all anxious for this year to be over with, and today was also the day of the interview on the Ellen Show. I look to my right, but I don't see Ashley. I had stayed at her apartment last night and now that I don't see her, I'm getting a little worried. Her and my mom talked things out last night and worked everything out, my mom apologized so now she's excited to be a grandma. I get up and walk over to the bathroom, where I hear her. I open the door and see Ashley throwing up. "Ashley, babe are you okay?" I ask her, holding her hair back.

After a few moments, she finishes then answers "Yeah I'm okay, it's just morning sickness." She says, standing up and washing her mouth out.

"Oh okay good, well then shower and get ready while I make us breakfast before school" I say, gently kissing her cheek before seeing her nod then exiting the room towards the kitchen. She had been having a strong craving for bacon lately so I decided to make that with some eggs and toast. I've been avoiding French toast and pancakes lately since that's the one thing that triggers her nausea and sickness when she even looks at it.

Almost as soon as I finished, I see Ashley walking out of the bathroom, looking stunning as always with her baby bump displayed in her black long sleeved shirt, and her skinny jeans and black ugg boots. **( www .polyvore cgi/ set? id= 57565296). **"You look beautiful babe" I say, as she walks into the kitchen and grabs a plate. She smiles and kisses me before sitting down and eating.

I finish the piece of bacon I was eating when she walked in and headed to the bathroom to get showered and dressed. When I walked out of the bedroom, I saw Ashley putting the last plate in the sink. "Babe you didn't have to clean up, I wouldn't have done it"

"Kendall, I'm pregnant not handicapped. I can still do things" She laughs, washing the last dish as I put my last shoe on. We grabbed our bags and said goodbye to Anisa as we walked out and she was walking in. She went out last night and spent the night with the guys she was with, of course. Ashley thought it was funny how Anisa hasn't changed.

Class went as usual and I walked Ashley back to her room and kissed her and the baby goodbye. She was going to spend some time with Anisa before she tomorrow. She was supposed to stay until the end of summer, but a death in her family is causing her to fly back.

I walked to meet the guys in the lobby and head to the Ellen show. "You ready man?" James asks me. I sigh and shake my head no.

"Dude, there's nothing you can do now. People are figuring it out and now it's time to come clean. You can't hide this anymore." Logan explained as James and Carlos nodded in agreement. I looked out the window and frowned. Logan and Carlos started talking on their own and James moved over to me.

"Dude what's wrong?" I shake my head, and he let it go for now, but I knew he wouldn't stop. When we arrived we were rushed right into wardrobe since school didn't get out til 2 and we didn't leave til 2:30 and the show started at 3. We got ready and were rushed to the entry, waiting for her to introduce us. And soon we heard "Please welcome, Big Time Rush!" We all smile and head out, waving to fans and hugging Ellen. We all sat down and smiles at her. I took a sip of water out of the coffee mug as she starts talking. "So how have you guys been? It's been a while since I've seen you."

"We've been great. Recording, writing, rehearsing and hanging out, you know the usual" James smiles.

"Well that's good. Any tour plans we should know about?"

"Um right now we are planning a tour with Cody Simpson, which will hopefully happen this summer, hopefully!" Logan said, smiling, making the fans cheer.

We talk about a few other things before she brings up the one thing I hoped she wouldn't "So Kendall, I'm going to take care of the elephant in the room" Ellen says, as a picture appears on her screen. The picture is of Ashley, Anisa and I walking down the street going to a local diner for something to eat after Ashley's appointment. "So who is that girl with you and James' sister?"

I smile "That is Ashley's best friend from back home, Anisa"

She smiles "Oh, well what's that?" She points to the bump that Ashley is sporting lately.

"Well that's a stomach" I smile, beating around the bush.

She laughs, then turns serious after a few moments "Okay so Kendall, is Ashley pregnant?"

I look to the guys, who nod in support "Yeah she is"

"Really? Ellen said, shocked "How far along is she?"

"She only about 4 months along"

"Wow, well that's some news. How do you feel about this James? Since it's your sister"

"Well I was really shocked at first. But Kendall's my best friend and I know him better than anyone and I know he's going to do the right thing. He's going to step up and be the best teenage dad ever" I smile at him and he smiles back and we fist pump.

"Well that's great. What do you guys think of it?" She asks Logan and Carlos.

Carlos answers first "I'm so excited to be an Uncle!" That makes us all laugh, of how excited he is.

Then Logan answers "We were all surprised to find out that she had lied to us, but we understood why she did. Um I, too, am excited to be an uncle and I couldn't be more thrilled that Kendall's going to be the dad. We each get a sonogram picture whenever Kendall and her go to the doctors, and I think that just makes us more and more excited each month. And watching her grow too, and that baby's growing fast."

"That's awesome guys. Congratulations Kendall, and tell Ashley I said they same! We'll be back with Big Time Rush!"

I was so glad it was finally out in the open.

It had been a few weeks since I have seen Ashley and I've kind of been secluding myself from the guys and everyone else since the news came out I was going to be a dad. Right now I am sitting at the beach staring out as the sun starts to set. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even hear people approaching me. I look over my shoulder and see the guys sitting next to me, with Carlos and Logan on one side and James on the other. "Dude, what's been up with you lately? You haven't seen Ashley, she's been alone. You've been avoiding us outside of recording and rehearsals. What's up?" James asks me. I frown and look back to the sand then the sunset again.

I shake my head and look back down "Dude, you can tell us. I promise you that. You should know that by now we wouldn't judge you, you're our best friend" Logan says.

"Okay, I'm terrified." I confessed.

"Terrified of what?" Carlos asks, actually being serious for once.

"I'm terrified I'm going to be a terrible father and that kid and Ashley's going to hate me…" I confessed as tears started falling quietly down my cheeks.

"Oh dude" James says, putting a hand around my shoulder "You are going to be an amazing father and amazing husband to my sister one day. I don't doubt that in my head for a minute. If I did, I would have freaked out when I found out she was pregnant, or hell, that you two were sneaking around."

Then Logan "You're an amazing guy Kendall, you're so passionate and that kid, you're baby, is going to love you. You and Ashley are going to give it all the love in the world. That baby is going to have so much love, it's not going to know what to do with it all. Trust us dude, you're going to be an amazing dad."

Now Carlos "Now the only thing left do to is talk to Ashley, because she thinks you changed your mind…" The others nodded in agreement.

I wiped my tears "I guess I'm just nervous about having to take care of someone else for the next 18 years, I feel like I can't do it."

"You definitely can do it man, no doubts" Carlos said. I smile and we all hug and relax on the beach the rest of the night talking about everything, from tour, to the baby, to Carlos' relationship with curly haired Jennifer, and Logan's relationship with Camille and James' with blonde Jennifer, to a possible engagement…

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Read and Review! **

**Rissa;***

**Now press that pretty button right there  
><strong> 

**|**

**|**

**V**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

_*Ashley's POV* _

_(I know I skipped a lot, so here's a recap since I didn't know how to write it. Kendall and Ashley made up, Carlos got a girlfriend and so did James, Logan and Camille are doing great. The guys had to go away for work for a few months, but Ashley would send Kendall pictures of her belly and give him minute by minute updates on how she was doing when he was gone. He hated being away from her, but he knew for work he had too. Sorry for skipping so much! xx)_

I was hanging out with my boys back at the apartment, watching them play Black Ops 2. I had my hand settled on my stomach while I was laughing, watching them yell at each other about who killed who. It was highly entertaining to me, and I think the baby too, who was moving around like crazy today. **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/ cgi/ set? id= 63364180)**

I was almost on my 8th month of pregnancy and I was getting so scared. In just a few short weeks, Kendall and I were going to be parents. I was so nervous and I think Kendall is too, even though he isn't admitting it to me right now. I go and see the doctor every week now and we haven't even found out what were having yet. We could have a few months ago but Kendall had to go away for a few shows and I didn't want to find out without him there. They came back a few days ago and my appointment was later that day. I had been feeling a few sharp pains in my lower stomach since I woke up this morning, but I wasn't worried about it.

"Damn it Carlos, stop camping!" James yells to Carlos, who was laughing after killing James for the fifth time since they started playing 2 hours ago. I laugh and my brothers reaction as I feel another pain shoot through her lower stomach. I sat up a bit and stood up from my place on the couch. I walked towards the door calmly before I heard my brother call to me "Ash, where are you going?" Making Logan and Kendall pause the games since they were playing now, they all turned to me.

"Oh I'm just going to find Camille and probably go for walk in the park." I tell them, slipping on Kendall's hoodie.

"Do you want us to come?" Logan asks me.

"No, you guys stay and have fun. You just got home a few hours ago so relax. I'll be back later." I say, the pain had gone away, but as I walked out the door and started down the hallway, the pain returned, but a little bit stronger. I stop in my place and set my hand under my tummy. It must be those Braxton hicks the doctor was telling me about, that prepare you for birth.

I waited for it to go away, which it did a few moments later. I walked to Camille's room and knocked. She opened the door and smiled brightly when she saw me. "Hey Ashley, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me for a walk in the park?" I asked her. She nodded and followed me to the lobby and outside to the park. I stopped and sat down on the bench as the pain returned, just twice as strong. "Ouch" I say, gently sitting down holding my stomach again.

"What's wrong Ash?" Camille asks, sitting next to me scared.

"Just Braxton hicks, they'll go away soon."

"How long have they been happening for?"

"Since early this morning, like 4 in the morning."

"Okay that's it. Come on." Camille said, standing up from our spot on the bench bringing me up with her.

"Where are we going?" I ask her, grabbing my belly.

"The hospital, I'll call the guys where I get there." She said, leading me to her car.

"But I have an appointment later to find out what I'm having!" I say following her.

"Well you'll be finding out either way, come on!" She helps me in the car and drives to the hospital. It's not too soon, is it?


	19. Baby Time!

Chapter 19: 

_*Still Ashley's POV*_

When we get to the hospital, Camille parks and helped me up to the front desk. "Can I help you?" The receptionist asked us.

"Yes, I think my friend here might be in labor." Camille answered for me. The nurse came up to me with a wheelchair and led me to the back with Camille following us. When we get to the room, they let me change into a hospital gown and set me up, connecting me to monitors and a baby thing **(I can't remember the name of it, but now it's just the baby thing)**. They confirmed that I was in labor so Camille comes up to me when the doctor leaves; "Hey, I'm gonna go call the guys and let them know. Are you going to be okay?" She asked me, taking her phone out of her bag.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It shouldn't be happening again for a while. Hopefully," I tell her as she walked out.

_*James' POV* _

I was in the kitchen pouring myself a glass of Cola when my phone rang from the counter behind me. I put the bottle down and grabbed it seeing it was Camille. I put my eyebrows together in confusion as I answer, "Hello?"

"Hey James" Camille says, sounding in a rush.

I grab my glass and walk back to the couch, where the guys where. We shut the game off and where now watching TV "Hey Camille, do you need Logan for something?" The guys look up to me in confusion as I put my finger to my lips, silencing them.

"No I need all of you." She says, as I set my glass on the table by Logan's feet and sit down next to him.

"Why Camille? What's going on?" I ask her, getting scared that something had happened to her or Ashley.

"Look, when we were walking through the park, Ashley stopped and was complaining about having pains in her stomach, but she said they were just Braxton Hicks, but then when she told me how long she had been having them for I brought her to the hospital." Camille explained, sounding like she was going to cry.

"Camille, what happened to her?" I ask her standing up and grabbing my shoes.

"You ready to become an Uncle James?" She asked me, and the shoe I was holding in my hand fell back to the floor as my jaw dropped.

"What?" I ask her, just to clarify.

"She's having the baby James, you guys are about to be uncles and Kendall's about to become a daddy. Get here now!" She says, hanging up to probably tend to Ashley. I hang up the phone and put it in my back pocket. I look to the guys, who had gotten up and walked towards me slowly.

"Is everything okay with Ashley, James?" Kendall asked me as they approached me.

I looked at Kendall and smiled "You ready to become a daddy, Kendall?" I watched Logan and Carlos' mouths drop and look to Kendall, who had turned pale white and looked as he was about to pass out. He stumbled a bit but Carlos and Logan caught him, he blinked a few times then shook his head;

"Well why are we still standing here? I'm having a baby!" We rush out of the room and to the hospital.

When we get to the hospital we start running through the lobby and to the front desk. "Excuse me, where is Ashley Diamond?"

"Are you family?" The lady asks us.

"Yes, we're her brothers," I tell her.

"And I'm the father" Kendall tells her with the straightest face I've ever seen and the facial expression could never seem so serious then right now.

She told us where they were and we ran off to the room. When we got there, Ashley was sleeping and Camille was reading a magazine in a chair next to Ashley's bed. She looked up to us and smiled when she saw us. She got up and ran to us quietly while moving us out of the room so we don't bother her.

"Hey Camille, how's she doing?" Kendall asked her.

"She's doing good, she's stronger than I ever thought she was. The doctor's said she isn't even close and it could be a while." We all breathe a sigh of relief when she told us that we hadn't missed anything. We walked back in the room and saw that she was awake.

"Ashley" We rush over to her as she laughs at seeing us in such panic. "How are you?" I ask her, grabbing her hand anxiously along with Kendall on the other side.

"I'm doing good, I can't wait. I can't wait to meet him or her…" She says, rubbing her belly before smiling to Kendall. He smiled back at her happily, but I could see the fear in his eyes.

It had been a few hours since we had gotten there and we were all falling asleep. "Hey Kendall, can you come with me? I'm going to get coffee." He looked to Ashley and was obviously resistant about leaving her right now.

"Dude, go get us coffee alright. We will stay here with her, we aren't going anywhere. If anything changes we will call you." Logan says, as Carlos smiled from behind him in a chair. Camille was sitting next to Ashley's bed as Ashley slept peacefully. She had woken up from another contraction about 10 minutes ago. We had been here for about 5 hours with her only dilating 3 centimeters.

Kendall and I walked to the coffee shop in silence and after we ordered for us and the others. While we were waiting for the coffee's we sat down and waited; "You alright Kendall?" I ask him. He shakes his head and smiles; "You're terrified aren't you?" He nods before looking up at me from the floor.

"I can't believe this happened, and it happened so fast. I don't even know what were having so we don't have anything but a few onesies, and you can't raise a baby with a few onesies. We don't have formula, a crib, or anything." He says, running a hand through his hair.

"Well when he or she is born, the guys and I will grab Camille out of here and bring her shopping for everything you're going to need. For her apartment and ours. We're here for you and we aren't going anywhere, you're my best friend and she is my sister." I explained, grabbing the coffee and heading back to the room. When we got back, Ashley was on her side, facing Camille and the door. She had her eyes closed but her hand was gripping Logan's hand and a blanket. She was visibly having another contraction. We handed coffees out and comforted my sister.

I woke up the next morning to see Kendall staring at Ashley, as she got the last nap before the baby is here. "Hey dude you ready?" I ask him, walking over and sitting next to him. Carlos was laying on the bench thing sleeping comfortably. Logan and Camille were sleeping on a chair.

"I think so, I hope so" He answers, caressing my sister's cheek gently.

"You're ready" She said, opening her eyes looking at me and Kendall. She hadn't gotten any pain medication, she didn't want any.

"How are you feeling sis?" I ask her.

"Like I'm about to have a baby" She laughs, "Can you rub my back Jamie?" I nod, walking to her back and rubbing it for her. After about an hour, everyone was awake and the doctor came in.

"Okay Ashley, we need to check you. Mind stepping out for a minute?" She asks us. We smile and walk out leaving her alone in the room. We wait in the hallway until the doctor came back out. "Okay so we are to the pushing. Kendall you can come in and James she said you can too, if you want too." Kendall walks in but I decide to stay in the waiting room with the others.

We were in the waiting room not that long, maybe about an hour before Kendall walks out with a smile. "You ready to meet you're niece?" We all stand and follow him to the room where I see Ashley holding a freshly cleaned baby, wrapped in a tiny pink blanket.

"So it's a girl?" Logan asked, coming over to the one side with Carlos and Camille and I go on the side with Kendall.

"What's her name?" Camille asked, as Ashley gave the baby to Kendall. He was sitting down holding her, and smiling down at her. I took a quick picture before turning back to my sister waiting for her answer.

"Kendall, you tell them." She said, smiling.

"Alexis Rose Knight." He said not even looking away from his new born daughter. He had just fallen in love and so had all of us. My best friend and my sister were now parents.

**She had the baby! :D**


End file.
